


When Darkness Shines Brightest

by JulmaSatu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, F/F, Fantasy, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Lesbian Character, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Swords & Sorcery, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulmaSatu/pseuds/JulmaSatu
Summary: Merianna is the new queen of Ainsir after her father, the king, is murdered by the queen of the neighbor kingdom - her old childhood friend Rienna. Rienna's attacks are vicious as she tries to attack Ainsir and get Merianna, for reasons nobody knows. Besides the attacks, Merianna's life is being threatened by creatures known as the Dareka who wish to kill her and get back into power. With the help of her new servant and warrior, Piria, Merianna faces war, and the Dareka, and together they discover secrets and the truth in an adventure they will never forget.





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **5/1/2017:** I made some changes to the story, but nothing major. I added more description and details throughout the chapters.

Let me tell you a story.

A story of the queen.  
A story of the one she loved.  
A story of her guard.  
A story of her servant.  
A story of the hidden.  
A story of the dark.  
A story about all those close to my heart.

Let me tell you about those brave people we hid in the dark.  
About the lives that were torn apart.  
The pain as I watched my dearest friends depart.

Let me tell you about those we called _dark_.  
Let it forever be a lesson that the only true evil is what some hold in their heart.  
Let me tell you my dearest memories.  
Let me tell you about all the moments we shared.  
Let me tell you about those times I've never been more scared. 

As sad as it may be, this story is forever precious to me. So I will tell it, I will write it, and all will know my memory of the time we fought our greatest enemy.  
Never let our war stay just a memory.  
Always remember and speak of those who fought and died beside me.  
Because if it wasn't for them, none of us would be.

This is the story of when I and _the dark_ changed everything.


	2. Don't Wake Me

In a field of white and blue flowers she walked. Barefoot, and dressed in white. The beautiful flowers blossomed near and far, their scent fresh and lovely. The field looked as if it never ended. The wind was warm and and the breeze soft, the sun shining bright in a light blue sky and passing white clouds.

She laid down in the field, on her back, looking straight up at the sky. The doves looked down at her from their spot upon the tree branches, few flying down and landing among the flowers near her. She felt happiness here, wonder, excitement, relief. Freedom. It was a place of freedom. A quiet place where she could be alone with her thoughts and dreams. Her memories. Her stories. Everything that calmed her. She could spend hours here, days... she could never wake. Because these days she did not want to wake.

She stared up at the sun, unblinking. There it came. The ache in her chest as the soft breeze slowly died away, and it became cold. A dark shadow blocked out the sun. The lovely scent of flowers died away, replaced by the smell of burning candles. The pain. The hopelessness. The sun turned black. Life came back.

 

Her stomach turned with nausea when she snapped back to reality. She was sitting in a large, dark room. Torches were flickering on the walls, and huge, black double doors were somewhere at the end of the room, unable to be seen in the darkness from all the way back here. It was cold and empty, dim and dark. She usually never came to this room, but lately she had been down here a lot. One of the deepest, darkest, hidden rooms of the castle. It looked much like the throne room, as the one and only thing inside of it was an old throne. The large room was otherwise empty. It was usually left neglected except for in times like these, when they came down here to speak privately, unheard by any passerby in the castle.

"My Queen?" asked the soft voice.

Her tired eyes shifted to the tall, muscular man that was standing to her left. His skin was fair, and there were few visible white scars scattered on his face and neck. He had short, neat red hair and piercing dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a blue and white suit. "Yes, Serkan?" she asked, her voice sounding just as tired as she felt.

"Sir Kastof is currently in the process of finding you a servant," he said softly. "One that possesses the abilities to also act as a warrior. You shall be introduced to whoever is of his choosing tomorrow."

"I do not need a _servant_ ," she said bitterly. "And why do I need another guard?" she asked. Serkan had been in her life for two years now. He was a knight of the kingdom of Ainsir, and one with much power. "You protected my father on your own. You were all that he needed," she said. "I cannot trust another. The two of you are the only family I have left." Her eyes went from Serkan to the other man in the room, who was frowning at her.

Serkan bowed his head. "Thank you, truly, Queen Merianna," he said. "Your words mean everything to me. Know that I will always be by your side." He rose, looking her in the eye. "However," he began, "with this war, and the threats on your life, I must protect you in ways other than only being by your side. I must train the new knights, I am responsible for our army, and I must help keep this castle and kingdom under control. That means we need another that can always be by your side, one that will never leave."

"It will be easy for someone who wants me dead to be by my side, then," she said. "And kill me whenever they please." She usually was not difficult like this. She did not like to be. She liked to settle things calmly. But the tiring days and the annoyance of all this had been building up in her for some time, and she was so, so tired of keeping it in.

"I know this, Merianna," Serkan frowned. "It is very difficult for me to trust anyone near you, but I have to. We all must do things we do not want."

The short, pudgy man with graying black hair that was standing in front of her was still looking at her sadly. "My Queen, we will make sure that the guard that is to stay by your side is serious about protecting you," he said.

"Any spy sent from Diramir can seem that way, and you know that, Aldo," she said. "Any enemy can easily pretend they wish to protect me if they want me that badly. My new servant might just hand me over to the Dareka with no problem." She rose from her seat, "anyway, I believe I am done here?" she asked. "I will return to my room."

The Dareka have sworn to take the recently crowned queen's life. Dareka are just like any human, but with few differences that apparently make them seem like a whole different race to some people. The most obvious difference is their bright crimson eyes. The other being that they are natural at using magic, like witches, and they supposedly possess greater strength than usual. They are quite similar to witches, though their magic is considered dark as most of their spells require blood or bones of dead creatures or even people, and the language they speak when using their magic is different. Merianna was not completely sure about that, as she had heard of witches also using blood and bones in their magic. She was not wise when it came to magic and spells, however, and did not know how any of it worked.

Though Dareka are natural magic users, not every Dareka has bothered to learn to use magic, satisfied with their greater strength. Merianna supposed that was a good thing, because if all Dareka were good at magic, she would have been dead long ago.

It is also said that if they perform a spell that involves drinking the blood of a royal, with the magic already flowing inside of them, they will obtain an even stronger power. No one knows if that is exactly true, but many people and Dareka believe so. Merianna did not believe it. It sounded like a made up tale to her.

Dareka are also referred to as the _Creatures of Darkness_. They are said to be very aggressive because of their violent murders on non magic people that began a war many years ago. They lost the war in the end, and as a result, they were banished from the kingdoms, far into the woods that connect the neighboring kingdoms Ainsir and Diramir. The forbidden woods are filled with many strange, dark creatures that are also the source of magic, many of the creatures having been created by Dareka, and so people believed that Dareka belonged in the woods as well. The woods are grim and dead, and Merianna feels that the Dareka are probably the least frightening of whatever else wanders them.

With the king now dead, the Dareka have sworn to invade Ainsir, some even promising to drink Queen Merianna's blood. They want to put themselves back into power so they can return to the kingdoms, though they are currently only targeting Ainsir in particular due to the death of its king. Fearing for their plan to come to be, Merianna's life is now being protected at all costs.

Besides the situation with the Dareka, Ainsir is currently at war with its former ally and neighbor kingdom, Diramir. Rienna Guillory, the queen of Diramir, was the one who had begun this war, by murdering and beheading the king of Ainsir, Aldric Beaufort, Merianna's father. This forced Merianna to become the queen. Not only was Merianna's life being threatened by the Dareka, but also by Queen Rienna, who was truly vicious in her goal to abduct Merianna and have her brought to her in Diramir.

While she walked away, Merianna could hear Aldo and Serkan’s hushed discussion. "Do you believe she will ever be happy again?" Aldo asked.

"She has been hurt and betrayed by someone that she loved," Serkan said. "And has lost the father she loved to her. It will take a great deal of time for her to be okay again, if she can."

Aldo sighed wearily. "Any word from the spies we sent to Diramir?"

"No," Serkan replied. "Queen Rienna has been quiet."

"I do wonder if that is good, or bad..." Aldo said.

"We shall see..." Serkan said.

 

Merianna entered her room, softly closing the door behind her. She took any moment she could to be alone these days. Serkan and Aldo were constantly around her. She loved them, but a little time alone was something she had been yearning for.

She went to the mirror that was hanging on the wall and stared at her reflection. She had pale skin and straight, white-blonde hair reaching a little past her shoulders. Her cerulean blue eyes were tired, with dark circles underneath them from lack of sleep. She was dressed in blue, a light blue dress with long sleeves. She was always told that she looked exactly like her mother. She did not remember her mother much, she had become ill when Merianna was four years old, and passed away soon after.

She went to the open window and looked down at the city below. Ainsir was a colorful place. It had yellow cobblestone roads and buildings in colors of yellow, light blue or red. Just looking down at it from all the way up here, memories flooded back to Merianna. Running, playing, her happiest memories with...

She lifted her head, looking to the trees in the far away, distant woods. They were blurry from all the way over here. Through those woods, those forbidden woods, you would reach the kingdom of Diramir. In the castle of Diramir, Queen Rienna sat upon the throne.

Queen Rienna, Merianna’s best friend. Her first friend. Her only friend. The person that Merianna had once believed she was actually in love with. All of those feelings had to be dead now. Rienna had to be dead to her now.

Merianna's hands clutched the windowsill. She had never hurt anyone before. She would never hurt anyone. She was very much against the idea of hurting another living creature.

And yet, she would do it. She would hurt Rienna. She would kill Rienna. She would have the queen's head, just as the queen had done to her father. Her knights would not be the ones to kill Diramir's queen, _she_ would. She would watch Rienna bleed at her feet. And she would cherish the moment.


	3. Servant And Warrior

Many were gathered in the throne room of Ainsir the next morning. Merianna was sitting upon the throne, with Aldo and Serkan standing at the sides of the throne, and several knights and guards lined up on both sides of the room. In the center of the room stood Kastof, a tall, muscular man with short, neat gray hair, his wrinkly face very scarred, as was the rest of his body. Pink and white scars were scattered in several places upon his forehead and cheeks and neck. He was Ainsir's most powerful knight, and had been for more than thirty years. He was another that had the utmost trust of Merianna's father. He had the trust and greatest respect of everyone in the kingdom, but at the moment, Merianna wondered about that trust, as did everyone else in the room judging by their confused and doubtful expressions, especially the outraged Serkan.

Standing next to Kastof was a very short, slim woman, arms folded across her chest. She had pale skin and straight ginger red hair that reached a little above her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved, faded red dress that reached a little below her knees, and old black boots. She had a confidence about her, but Merianna also suspected nervousness that she was trying to hide, as her eyes warily darted around the room at everyone watching her. " _Is this a trick_?" Serkan's voice trembled with anger, his wide, unblinking eyes furious on the woman.

"It is not," said Kastof. "She is to be the new servant, the warrior that never leaves Merianna's side."

"She is but a child, Kastof..." Aldo frowned.

The woman eyed Aldo, looking quite offended at the comment and mouthing something that Merianna was sure was _child?_. Merianna saw her crossed arms become tighter. "That is not true," Kastof said. "She is twenty two years, three years older than Queen Merianna, and the same age as queen Rienna."

"Yes, but..." Aldo sighed, "she is... truly the greatest of all of our warriors?"

"Piria," Kastof said, looking at her, "prove yourself to them."

She nodded. Kastof nodded at another knight, who was tall and muscular in build, much bigger than her that it was startling. He stood in front of Piria. She took the sword Kastof held out to her, and she and the knight began battle.

Their swords clashed together, and the knight's strength was obviously much greater than hers, but her speed was impressive. She moved around easily, too fast for the knight, taking a quick opportunity to hit him in the knee with the sword, though not with the blade. He gasped, falling to one knee, and she roughly clashed her sword with his again, knocking it from his grip. "Piria, enough," Kastof said firmly.

Kastof looked to Merianna, Aldo and Serkan. "She is lacking strength compared to others, but her skills are quite obvious. I can show you again and again. She has defeated every soldier that has come up against her. You have my word that she is the one."

Serkan eyed her furiously still. "How?" he asked. " _How_ is she so good?"

Piria's eyes fell upon him. "I've been trained constantly since I was a child," she said.

He clenched his hands. "No one gave you permission to speak!"

"Please, Serkan," Aldo said nervously, wincing at his loud tone. "If Kastof is this sure about her, she must be capable. You know that."

"I will not have this girl always at Merianna's side!" Serkan yelled angrily. "She-"

"You will," Merianna finally spoke. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "I trust Kastof's judgement. And you said it yourself, Serkan. That I need someone other than you and Aldo to be with me. Someone strong," her lips curved slightly upward.

"My Queen..." Serkan breathed, "yes... but not _this_ girl!" He cast a fierce glare in Piria's direction. "I will never allow this."

"It shall be this girl," she said. "And you will accept that. We all must come to accept things we do not want... is that how it went?" she glanced at him.

"This is how you will get back at me, then?" he asked quietly. She gave a half smile. He looked from her to Kastof to Piria, who was staring intently at him. He looked to be having some sort of struggle within himself, and Merianna covered her mouth with her fingers to hide her smile. "Very well, my Queen," he said with much hesitation.

Merianna looked at her new servant. "Well, then... Piria, was it? I welcome you to Ainsir, as my new servant and guard."

Piria bowed. "I am happy to be here, my Queen."

"Piria," Aldo stepped forward, and two knights stepped forward and stood at Piria's sides, their swords pointed at her throat. "Do you swear to do everything in your power to protect the Queen of Ainsir?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Do you promise to stay by her side always, to make sure that she is in no danger at any moment?"

"Yes."

"And do you promise to answer her every need, whenever she demands it? Do you swear to never disobey her word?"

"Yes."

"If you are to neglect any of your promises, Piria, you shall be put to death."

Piria nodded. The knights stepped back. "Welcome to Ainsir, Piria, queen Merianna's new servant and guard."

Merianna joined in as everyone clapped, though did not feel very enthusiastic. Serkan strode to the center of the room, and stopped in front of the girl. The two stared at one another, intently into each other's eyes. "Would you care to test me?" she asked.

Everyone looked on anxiously, Merianna curiously. Serkan's hands were clenched so tightly they trembled. Merianna was a little surprised that he was this angry with the choice of her new guard. It was very rare to see him this way.

"You better not be a disappointment, _Piria_ ," Serkan said quietly, and ended with a tone of disgust.

"I won't," she said.

He scoffed, and then angrily strode out of the room. "Dearest apologies," said Aldo. "Serkan is very protective of queen Merianna, and it is difficult for him to trust another around her at the moment."

"I see," Piria said.

"He will soon come to trust you," Aldo said.

"I won't count on it," Piria shrugged her shoulders. Aldo smiled sadly.

Merianna rose from the throne. "We are finished here, then?" she asked.

"Yes, my Queen," Aldo nodded.

 

Merianna past everyone, the room filled with their curious whispers. When she passed her, Piria followed at her side, and together they left the room. Walking the halls, everyone they passed cast them curious glances. Piria looked around at their surroundings. "Where do you come from?" Merianna asked, still staring ahead. She supposed it would do her well to know some things about the person she would be spending every moment with.

"Oh, um," Piria looked at her, apparently startled by the question. "Anora."

"I quite like it there," Merianna said. "Though I have not been there in a long time."

Anora was a village of Ainsir. She used to go there often. It was very peaceful. Thinking about it made her want to go back. Last time she had been there was with Rienna and Kastof, another fond memory that now deeply saddened her.

"This is my first time in a castle," Piria said. "I... I-It's so big..."

"I suppose..." Merianna said. She had lived here all her life, and knew every inch of this castle, so to her, it did not seem so big anymore. "I do hope being by my side at all times will not be dreadfully boring."

Piria looked at her. "I don't think so!" she said, stopping in front of her, causing Merianna to stop, too. Merianna was startled when Piria took her hands. "I think we'll get along great!" she grinned. "We're gonna have so much fun together, I promise you!"

Merianna watched, remaining still, as Piria happily led the way down the corridor. _What a strange girl_ , she thought. She had been so fierce and quiet in the throne room, and now seemed completely different.

 

Merianna showed Piria to the more important areas of the castle. She showed her to the room she would be using, right across from Merianna's room. Piria was apparently amazed at the room, and Merianna watched in silent amusement as she looked around at everything closely. It was a very wide room, and mostly empty. A large bed was in the center, with fresh white sheets and very many pillows. There was also a tall wooden wardrobe. Merianna raised her eyebrows as Piria fell backwards onto the bed with an excited giggle, fluffing the pillows. "An entire village could fit into this bed!" she said. Merianna chuckled.

"My room is right across from yours," Merianna said, and led the way.

Piria gasped softly when Merianna pushed the door open. The room was about the same size as the one Piria would be using, but was nicely decorated. The bed was the same size, with sheets and blankets of white and blue and many pillows. There was a table in the center with a fresh vase of flowers that gave a lovely scent. Inside the large wardrobe hung many dresses.

Piria went to the window and looked at the view of the city in awe. Merianna stopped by Piria's side, looking down at the tiny people below. "I will show you to the kitchens and dining room," she said. "Lunch should be prepared soon."

Piria nodded, "okay."

"How are you taking everything so far?"

"It's great that I'll always be with you, or else I'd be lost forever in this place," she gave a nervous smile.

Merianna chuckled. "You will get used to it, even if it doesn't feel like it now."

"Don't count on it, my memory's not so good..." she gave an apologetic smile.

 

Through the halls on their way to the dining room, Piria stopped when she saw someone ahead. A knight was coming their way, carrying in his arms many heavy swords, making him stumble to the sides often. "That is Erdor," Merianna said. She leaned closer to Piria, and spoke quietly. "All of us wonder how he ever managed to become a knight."

Erdor was very short and very thin. He had fair skin and short, messy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. "He wanted to be my servant and guard," Merianna said with a chuckle. "Kastof and Serkan wouldn't allow it." Though not even the suggestion of him being her new guard had made Serkan as angry as Piria did.

Erdor saw the queen over the swords in his arms, and stopped. "Good day, my Queen!" he said cheerfully. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," she said.

"Were you getting your new guard today?" he asked. "I would have loved to see, but Serkan gave me many orders this morning..." he frowned, looking troubled, trying to keep the swords steady.

"Yes. She is standing right next to me."

Erdor peeked over the swords, looking at Piria. Merianna and Piria then stepped back as he dropped all of the swords to the floor. "Ahh - whoops!" he gasped. "Sorry, so sorry!" he bowed. He looked at Piria, and she glared at the look he gave her. "She's your... guard?" he stared in disbelief possibly unimpressed. " _Her_?"

Piria scoffed, "and you're a knight. Spare me that thought," she said, passing him.

Merianna smiled. "She is very strong," she said. "I do hope you can see her battle sometime."

"Sure..." Erdor said softly. He jumped in surprise at Serkan's voice. " _Erdor_!"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!" Erdor said. "I will bring these right away!"

"Hurry up," Serkan demanded. Merianna smiled at Erdor, and started away. She watched Piria ahead of her, still looking around. She wondered how it would all go from here.


	4. Ainsir

Merianna found herself quite amused the next morning. Piria's first day as her servant began with much confusion. Merianna was sitting on the edge of her bed, watching Piria pace the room, trying to find everything to get Merianna prepared for the day. "Piria," Merianna said for the third time, a smile on her lips.

"Huh?" Piria finally stopped, looking at her. "You say something?"

"You do not need to do all of this."

"I-I do," Piria frowned. "It's part of the job... I'll be in a lot of trouble if I don't. I'd like to, you know, keep my head..." she pointed to her head. "Or whatever punishment goes on here."

"I have never approved of the idea of servants," Merianna said. "If I am ever able to act fully as queen, when this war is over, that is something I'd very much like to put an end to."

"That would be quite an act."

"Indeed, it would. Now, I can get myself ready. There is no need for you to do all of this for me. I am not a child."

Piria grinned. "You know, I think I like you. Usually royals love being treated like children. Acting like them, too. I - I mean-" she froze up, realizing who she was speaking to. "I am so sorry for my words, my Queen..."

Merianna chuckled. "You are correct. No need to be sorry."

Piria looked relieved. "You may speak your mind with me, Piria," she assured her. "I have no problem hearing honesty from anyone. I believe it is important, especially between us. We are to be a constant part of each other's lives now. Honesty will be needed."

"S-Sure..." Piria nodded. "I'll remember that. Anyway, we should get to-" she spun around, bumping her elbow on a shelf, causing few scrolls to fall to the floor. " _Ow_ ," she whined, rubbing her elbow and cursing under her breath.

Merianna smiled. Piria, judging simply by the time Merianna was spending with her this morning, was apparently a very clumsy person. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, and knelt down to pick everything up. "What are all these?" she asked. "I mean - none of my business..."

"My stories," Merianna replied anyway.

"Really?" Piria looked curiously at a scroll.

"I very much enjoy writing. Well, I did."

"What do you... write?" Piria stood, setting them back up neatly.

"Whatever comes to mind," Merianna shrugged. "You may read them, if you like."

Piria grinned. "I think I will. I like stories."

"So do I. I miss writing them."

"Why did you stop?"

"I... I don't really know," Merianna shrugged. "There has been too much going on." There certainly had been. The death of her father by the hands of her best friend, the kingdom falling into her hands, a war coming, the threats from the Dareka. Writing had always been an escape for her, but now she did not have the chance to escape. There was nothing to pull her out of this darkness. She was trapped.

Piria frowned. "Yeah..." She stood. "I guess we should hurry to breakfast now. We're late."

Merianna stood. "Of course."

 

In the dining room, Piria poured tea into Merianna's teacup, and then stood by her side while she ate. A cook came from the kitchens, setting more plates on the table. "Everything all right, my Queen?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Merianna answered. She looked at her, and then at Piria. The two were staring intently at each other, looking to be having a silent conversation. Merianna then remembered that Aretta could be quite wary of new people in the castle. "This is my new servant and guard," Merianna said. "Piria."

Piria bowed, finally taking her eyes off the woman. "This is Aretta," Merianna said, "our best cook. She has been working here in the castle for one year now."

"Nice to meet you, Piria," Aretta bowed. Aretta was a plump young woman with dark skin, her black hair short and curly, reaching a little above her chin, and her eyes dark brown. She was dressed in light blue, a dress with long sleeves that were rolled up, and a white apron.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Piria said.

"Please, Piria, sit down," Merianna said. "You must eat, too."

"I-I'm not supposed to," Piria said nervously. "Not right now."

Merianna sighed. "We are alone at the moment."

"Still..."

"If anyone has words for you, then I have words for them," Merianna said. "Please, sit."

Piria looked at Aretta when she pulled out the chair next to Merianna's. She smiled at Piria. "You do not want to disobey the queen, now."

“That means death,” Merianna smiled before taking a sip of tea.

"Yeah, yeah," Piria sighed. "Fine, then." She sat down, and Aretta set a plate in front of her. 

"Please do tell me what you think."

Piria ate a bite of the meat on her plate. She giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. " _...It's so good!_ " she said with her mouth full.

"Do not speak that way in front of the queen," Aretta said with a smile, while Merianna chuckled.

"Sorry," Piria swallowed.

"I am pleased that you like my cooking," she said.

"Yeah, you're amazing," Piria smiled. Aretta returned the smile, and then went back to the kitchens.

"Aretta is very kind," Merianna said. "And cooking is not her only skill."

"What else is she good at?"

"Swords," Merianna said a little excitedly. "When she is free, sometimes I watch her. She has not battled anyone, but she is very skilled. She knows very much about weapons. Sometimes Serkan even asks her advice."

Piria chuckled. "I'd love to see that."

"Yes, we should spend time with her sometime."

 

After breakfast, Merianna left the castle with Piria at her side. They went out back to the castle garden. "Wow..." Piria looked around in astonishment. The garden was very big. Trees were tall and wide, filled with leaves of green and red apples. Flowers of many colors were blooming everywhere, being tended to by few people who worked in the castle.

"I love it out here," Merianna said. "I used to sit under that tree everyday," she stared ahead at a thick, wide lone tree. "That is where I wrote most of my stories."

"That's a nice place to write, I bet."

"Yes," Merianna said. "Being out here used to bring me much inspiration. I do miss it." Piria frowned at her, probably noticing the sadness in her tone. "Aretta and I care for those flowers," Merianna said, leading the way to the flowers of light blue.

"They're pretty," Piria said. "They suit you too- _ahoo_ ," she sneezed. She frowned and rubbed her nose. "Guess I shouldn't be too close, heh heh," she sniffled and took a step back.

Merianna chuckled. "That is okay. How about I show you around the city now?"

"Y-Yeah," Piria nodded. "Sure."

 

They left the castle and walked the stone bridge that leads to the square. Merianna tried to come out here often, to speak with the people. She wanted the people of Ainsir to feel close to her. She had not been outside the castle much in recent days, as Serkan was her guard and had been very busy working with the knights. She was glad to come out here again with Piria at her side.

The buildings of Ainsir were colorful, in either shades of light blue or yellow. Merianna always liked the colors, feeling they made everything feel warm like a sunny day. In the center was a fountain, with a statue of a woman standing tall. She stood straight, hands at her sides. Her hair was long and her dress looking rather simple with short sleeves, her feet bare. She stood above the water. The statue had been there for as long as Merianna could remember.

"Who is that?" Piria eyed it with curiosity as they walked closer.

"Naira Atwabois," Merianna replied, "the first princess of Ainsir."

"Naira?"

"Yes," Merianna nodded. "She was murdered in the first war against Dethia, hundreds of years ago, back when Ainsir and Diramir were one kingdom. Dethia's army invaded the castle and killed the king, and Naira fled to the woods. Apparently, she was caught and drowned in the river."

Piria gave a shudder as they stopped in front of the statue. Merianna looked up at the old statue. "I loved this when I was a child," she said. "It even inspired some of my stories."

"That's pretty grim," Piria commented with a grin.

"All tales of Naira are grim. Apparently, she haunts the forbidden woods."

"Yeah, because of the dark magic, right?"

Merianna nodded. "I always found stories of the woods interesting. How the dark magic of the Dareka spread throughout and affect everything."

"Yeah, guess we're lucky they've become lazier with learning magic these days," Piria shrugged.

They walked away from the statue and continued. The buildings in the square were the most popular shops. A little yellow shop was the bakery, where the scent of fresh bread filled the square. Pots of yellow flowers sat outside the shop which also gave off a lovely scent. Next to the bakery was another yellow building, flowerpots sitting upon the windowsill. That was the sweets shop. Merianna usually went there once a week for a slice of cake. Across from them on the other side of the square was a building with chipped blue paint, a wooden sign with what was supposed to be a hammer painted on it hanging above the door. Another sign with a better drawing, of a shield, stood by the door. The blacksmith.

"Is Diramir like this, too?" Piria asked.

"Diramir's city is quite similar, yes," Merianna replied. "As they were once one, much of it was built the same. Diramir has had some changes during the years, so there are some things that set it apart from Ainsir."

They walked the cobblestone road out of the square, and to the streets where stands were lined up. The people standing behind them sold fruit and vegetables and fish. They were farmers from Ainsir's villages. Others sold clothing, jewelry and other things they made. There were more buildings here, including one of dark stone that gave off the smell of blood, the butcher's shop.

"Do tell if there is ever anything you wish to do," she said. "I imagine being by my side constantly may bore you."

"No worries, I'm easy to entertain..." Piria said, looking around curiously. She seemed a bit jumpy, apparently unable to keep still.

"You have never been around here, have you?" Merianna asked.

"No... I've never been able to really see the city."

"I do hope you like it here."

"Getting used to the crowd will take time," she said, frowning and trying to not brush up against the many passing people.

Merianna chuckled. "I used to feel that way. I became used to all this long ago."

"I don't think I ever could," Piria folded her arms together anxiously.

"Anora is very small, and without many people, so I cannot imagine how big of a change all of this is for you," Merianna said. "If you would prefer to stay away from the city for a while, we may."

"No, I don't think that would help," Piria said. "I _have_ to get used to it," she said, mainly to herself.

"Very well."

They stopped when seeing the men coming their way. Serkan stopped in front of them, Erdor a little behind him, carrying weapons again. "All right today, my Queen?" Serkan asked.

"Yes, thank you," she replied.

Serkan's eyes shifted to the one standing next to her. "And you, Piro?"

" _Piria_ ," she corrected, and he grunted with a shrug. "I'm fine, thanks for asking," her tone was a little cold. Merianna cast a curious glance at her.

"Do come to me immediately if anything is needed," Serkan said.

"Me, too!" Erdor nodded. "I'm always here for you, my Queen!"

"What'll you do, drop a shield on her?" Piria asked, and Serkan shot a fierce glare at her. Merianna covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

"Who are you to speak like that?" Serkan demanded.

Piria rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"O-Of course," Merianna nodded, smiling slightly at Serkan. With another glare shot in Piria's direction, he past them, Erdor following. "You dislike him," Merianna said as they continued.

"Huh?" Piria looked at her. "No, I-"

"Remember our honesty toward each other."

Piria stared, and then sighed. "Okay, fine," she said quietly. "I don't... like him..." she ended quietly. "I mean, he's kind of an ass," she mumbled, looking away.

"I hope the two of you will become fond of each other," Merianna said. "All of us will need to trust each other in order to work together. It is a difficult time."

"I know..." she said quietly.

Merianna stared at her somewhat stubborn expression, and then she chuckled. "I think your company will be amusing, Piria."

Piria looked at her, and frowned. "Okay, I think that's good?" 

Merianna chuckled. 

"Hey, are you already making fun of me?" Piria asked.

"Perhaps," Merianna smiled. "That happens often, I take it?"

"Only _all the time_ ," she raised her arms dramatically.

"I can see why." She smiled at Piria's offended expression. "I mean to say I am taking a liking to you. You are the kind of person I will enjoy being around."

"That makes me glad to hear, Queen Merianna."

"Please, just call me Meri. I'd prefer that."

"Sure, I like that," Piria smiled. "Meri. Sounds pretty."

They stopped near a few shop stands, close to where the woods began. The woods that led to the neighbor kingdom, Diramir. Many guards and knights stood around the woods, keeping watch from all sides. Not only did they have to protect it from anyone that came from Diramir, but also any that lived in that forest, such as Dareka.

Piria looked around at all of the knights and guards. "You sure it's okay for you to be near here?" she frowned.

"Of course," Merianna replied. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Dareka."

Merianna smiled. "I do not fear the Dareka."

"They are dangerous, you know. Very dangerous."

"I have heard, Piria," she said. "We learn all of this as children. Fear the Dareka, they are unnatural, evil creatures of darkness."

"W-Well... it's... true..."

Merianna shook her head with a sigh. "So they tell us."

"What?" Piria's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't believe it?"

"I believe that every creature has darkness, but there is nothing that makes every one of one of us evil. It is not possible. Of course there are cruel Dareka, but I do not believe all of them to be that way. That is ignorance. The same can be said of witches." She looked at Piria, who was staring at her, looking shocked. "It would do you well to think that way, too," Merianna told her.

"R-Right..."

"Anyway, even if it is dangerous around this part," she went on, "that is what I have you for, is it not?" she smiled.

"Yeah..." Piria returned the smile, though her nervousness was obvious.

They looked at the dresses and corsets that were being sold. "I’ve never owned things like this..." Piria commented. “I make my own clothes, but..." she looked down at herself, "just simple things..."

"Simple is nice," Merianna said. "I like your dresses. You are creative."

Piria smiled. "Thanks. I feel kinda different from everyone here..."

The people of Ainsir wore tunics or dresses, currently with long sleeves as the weather was a bit cold. Few wore gowns and long dresses with corsets. The style in Diramir was very much the same.

They were startled by sudden screams and shouts, and everyone looked to the guards guarding the woods, who had caught a bloodied and battered man who had come from the woods. "Please!" the man struggled weakly against them. "I mean no harm! I escaped! I escaped Diramir!"

Piria stepped in front of Merianna, her hand clutching the sword handle, staring intently at the sobbing man. The guards only held him tighter. "I... I was a knight..." he went on breathlessly. "I... I escaped... please... let me explain..."

"Bring him to the castle," Merianna instructed. She started away, and Piria and the guards quickly followed while everyone else looked on, startled and shaken. As he was escorted away, Merianna heard the whispers and gossip begin immediately.

 

In the throne room, the man was on his knees, a rope tightly around his wrists. He had explained that he was a knight of Diramir, forced to act out the cruel acts demanded by Queen Rienna. He had no family or friends, and had taken the risk of trying to escape the kingdom. He had wandered the woods for days, as shown by his injured state, and had finally made it to Ainsir.

"He should be put to death," Serkan said when he finished.

" _Death_ ," Erdor repeated, trying his hardest to sound threatening but failing, blade against the man's throat.

The man's eyes widened with horror. "P-Please... I can... I can give you information!"

"I feel you are lying," Serkan said. "You are probably a spy sent by Rienna. Kill him."

The man's eyes filled with tears as the knights pulled out their swords. "Wait," Merianna said before they could bring them down.

"What is it, my Queen?" Serkan asked.

"Speak your name," she instructed to the man.

"L-L-Lonran..." he said.

"I wish to hear this information you have, Lonran," she said.

"Queen Merianna, please," Serkan said. "It will be nonsense. Rienna probably found our spies and killed them, and then sent one of her own."

"We do not know that," she said. "He could be speaking the truth."

Serkan sighed. "You will tell us what you know," Merianna said, and Lonran nodded. "But if I find out you are lying," she said, "your death will be cruel."

He swallowed nervously, and nodded again. Erdor moved the blade away from Lonran's throat, glaring at him. "Fix him up," Merianna said, and the guards took Lonran away.

"Y-You sure?" Piria asked her.

"He truly may be a spy," Aldo frowned.

"Perhaps," Merianna said. "However, we will give him a chance. I want to hear what he has to say. But he is never to be left alone."

"As you wish, my Queen," Serkan bowed. Merianna sighed softly. Her heart was beating fast. She wondered if she had made the right decision. She found herself wondering that a lot these days.


	5. The Queen's Plan

Everyone was silent and gathered in the throne room to listen to Lonran's story. Merianna sat silently upon the throne, Piria standing at one side and Serkan and Aldo at the other. "...Her army is the biggest I've ever seen," Lonran went on. "She is to attack very soon in her attempt to get Queen Merianna and bring her to Diramir. She plans on her army forcing their way in."

"But she will not come with them?" Aldo asked, frowning. "What about her own protection, if she is left alone in Diramir?"

"She has someone protecting her, much like queen Merianna has," he eyed Piria.

"Who?" Serkan asked.

"S-She... ah..." Lonran looked uncomfortable. "It is..."

"Just speak their name!" Serkan yelled impatiently.

"Israna."

The room went silent. "The one sentenced to death years ago?" Aldo asked quietly.

"The very one," Lonran nodded.

"How?" Serkan asked.

"Queen Rienna found her... and befriended her..." Lonran said. "She has befriended many from the woods, and they have agreed to assist her..."

Piria looked around at everyone. "Um, who's Israna?" she asked.

"You have never heard?" Aldo looked at her in surprise.

"She comes from a small, poor village," Serkan said. "What does she know?"

Piria shot him a glare. "Israna was a young girl who, with her father and brother, performed entertainment in the square of Diramir," Merianna began. "The three were always called for celebrations to amuse the crowd. Sweet, precious little Israna, only nine years old at the time, was everyone's favorite. A little girl skilled with knife throwing and fire dancing. Eventually, it was discovered that the mysterious murders that had been happening in Diramir back then were connected to the family. But the shock of it was that the father and brother were not the guilty ones. Israna, the little girl, was behind them. Her knife work was behind the murders. Though they were innocent, her father and brother were put to death and hanged. But Israna escaped. She ran to the woods and was never seen again. Anyone that ever went to search for her was found days later, mainly in pieces scattered around Diramir."

"Oh..." Piria said quietly, looking disturbed.

"So, Rienna brought her out of hiding?" Serkan asked.

"Yes," Lonran replied. "She walks through Diramir freely as she pleases."

"That was ten years ago," Merianna said. "I am surprised that Israna is still alive..."

"She is very alive..." Lonran said quietly.

Everyone looked to the queen when she stood from her throne. "I am going to my room," she said. "Keep watch on him, always." She strode away, Piria following her.

 

Merianna and Piria were alone in the bedroom. Merianna was staring out the window, down at the city. "Are you okay?" Piria asked quietly behind her.

Merianna remained quiet. She was not sure if she could talk about it. It was still painful. With a soft sigh, she forced herself to begin. "We grew up together, Queen Rienna and I," Merianna began softly, her eyes on the people below. "As children, we were never apart. We went everywhere together. Once, Rienna was the most important person to me. I loved her... more than anything. We only began to drift apart two years ago. That is when her father passed away, and she was crowned the new queen of Diramir. She... she changed, then. Power changed her, I think. Only months ago, she murdered my father, and put Diramir and Ainsir to war. She has sworn she will capture me. She will do anything to get me to Diramir."

Merianna found that it helped to talk about it. She did not want to talk to Aldo about Rienna, and she did not want to talk to Serkan about Rienna. But for some reason it was easy to talk to Piria, whom she had only known for a day, about Rienna.

"I... I am so sorry..." Piria said quietly.

"Why she wants me so badly," Merianna said, "why she wants to hurt me... to kill me... is a mystery. But she will stop at nothing."

It pained Merianna more than anything to think about. Rienna wanted her dead. Rienna had killed her father. Rienna gave no reason to anything, she did not say why. She had simply murdered Aldirc on one of his visits to Diramir. So that meant that it was all for power. Power truly had changed Rienna, it had darkened her mind as it had done to so many others. And because of this, Merianna had lost Rienna, her best friend. The one she believed she had fallen in love with.

"I've heard," Piria said. "I have already promised to protect you with my life, and I will. I promise that Queen Rienna, or anyone else that wishes you harm, will die by my hand."

Merianna looked back at her. She stared for a moment, but said nothing, looking back to the window. It was too soon to ask, and she knew that. But she felt a connection between Piria and herself. She felt that she could trust Piria. After little more thought, she spoke softly. "If you truly mean that, Piria, then I shall ask for your support."

"You do have my support," said Piria.

"Everyone below does not deserve to die," Merianna said, her eyes still on the city, at all of the busy people. "I will not allow Rienna to take their lives..."

"There is always death in war, Queen Meri," Piria said sadly.

"I will end the war," she said. "Before she attacks."

"What do you... what do you mean?"

"I will give her what she wants. I will go to her." Merianna turned to face her. "Through the forbidden woods I will go to Diramir. She will have me as she wants me."

Piria stared in disbelief. "No... _No_ ," she said. "You could _never_ do that."

"I will not allow thousands to die because of me."

"You are their queen, Merianna! That is how it works!"

"Silence, Piria," she demanded, and Piria hesitantly said no more. "I will not have you argue," she said. "This is my choice, and no one else is to know, do you understand? Do I have your word, your trust? Your honesty?"

"How can you ask this of me?" Piria asked quietly. "You will not even make it to Diramir. Every creature that lives in those woods will kill you before you do. The Dareka live there, Merianna."

"I am aware," Merianna said. "Which is why you, the one who swore to be by my side always, will accompany me. Will you?"

Piria looked shocked. "What?" she whispered. "I... I swore to protect you, so how can I let you enter those woods?"

"I know that it is a lot to ask. But you are all that I have, Piria."

Piria shook her head slowly. "How can I bring you to Queen Rienna to die?" she asked. "I could never do that. I swore to die if you did."

"Who said I am to die?"

"Huh?" Piria blinked in confusion.

"I said I will give Rienna what she wants. Me. I did not say I would allow her to kill me. And I know that you wouldn't, either." Merianna smiled at her confusion. "Going there together, she will not send her army to Ainsir, and no one will die. I know that it is a risk to do, and that I may fail to kill her myself... but please, Piria, this is how I wish to do it. End this war without death and destruction. And I cannot do it without you. I need you."

They stared at each other for a long time. And then Piria sighed shakily in defeat. "Fine... okay..." she said. "I'll do it."

"Thank you," Merianna said. "And also," she continued. "If this plan does work, and I am successful in killing Rienna, I will fully take the blame for leaving. I ran off recklessly, and you went to find me. You saved my life and protected me, and I owe everything to you."

Piria mumbled something Merianna did not catch and looked down awkwardly. Merianna chuckled. "Please be ready," she said, turning back to the window. "We shall leave tomorrow."


	6. The Forbidden Woods

The next morning, Piria was feeling as nervous as she had ever been in her life, which was quite a terrible feeling considering how nervous she had been lately. Merianna was acting her calm self today, and had not spoken about the adventure they were supposed to be starting today. Piria wondered if she had changed her mind, which she hoped that she had, but that afternoon when she followed the queen to her room, her heart sunk when she immediately said "we leave soon."

"O-Okay..." Piria nodded. Her nervousness mixed with fear. She did not want to do this because she was terrified that she would fail the very thing she swore to do. Protect the life of the queen of Ainsir. She had confidence in her abilities, mostly her speed, because she knew that she was always at risk of being overpowered, but one little mistake could change everything. And even though she was better at fighting than anything else, she made mistakes sometimes at that, too. Not nearly as many mistakes as she made doing pretty much _everything_ else, she thought in a desperate attempt to make herself feel better, but still. Protecting Merianna's life was the most important task she had ever had in her life, and everyone was trusting her to be able to do it. Perhaps she should trust herself more, too. She needed to.

She watched as Merianna sat on her knees and pulled a small brown box out from underneath her bed. She opened it and Piria's eyes widened at a dagger, the handle adorned with tiny, shimmering gems of light blue.

"A gift from Rienna," Merianna said, looking at it admiringly, "for my sixteenth birthday. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Piria agreed. “It is.”

Merianna stood, and took a hooded white cloak from her wardrobe, putting it on. She put the dagger around her waist, and it was hidden by the cloak. "How are we getting past the guards, though?" Piria asked worriedly. “They surround all the ways to the woods.”

"I know every secret of this city," Merianna said. "Including little hidden ways..." she smiled, and Piria sighed.

Piria went to the shelf, taking a few scrolls and putting them into her rucksack. "What are you doing?" Merianna stared.

"You said I could read them," Piria said. She unfolded one, glancing at the words to see if it looked interesting enough.

"Yes, but..."

"What better to do than read in the woods while you await death?" Piria grinned. Merianna stared, and then she chuckled.

 

After a visit to Piria's room, where she put on a hooded black cloak, swung a rucksack around her shoulder, and collected a few daggers as she would probably need them, along with some herbs and bandages and other supplies, they were prepared to leave. Piria followed Merianna down to the cells. There were two guards keeping watch by the door that led to the prisoners. They were not going that way, but to the room next to it. They crept past the opening where they would be in the view of the guard's, but the two were sitting at the table talking, and did not notice them, much to Piria's relief. They were too immersed in their discussion of how Dareka came to be. That was something that no one had an answer to, as Dareka have been around for thousands of years and the tales about them did not tell much about their relations. Piria listened as the guards joked about humans mating with one of the strange monsters of the woods, a popular joke of how Dareka came to be she had heard many times now. The other well known joke switched _human_ to _witch_ mating with a monster. Piria did not understand why the jokes were supposed to be so amusing. It was obvious enough that Dareka are the product of human and something of magic. But she knew that people liked to joke about what monsters Dareka were.

She stopped behind Merianna, who carefully and quietly took the set of keys from her pocket. She turned one of them softly in the old lock, and pushed it open. Piria winced, holding her breath as she waited for the guards to come storming their way, but one only howled with laughter when one said "they're probably witch and Lidar!"

 _Right_.

Merianna softly closed the heavy iron door. Piria followed her down a long, dark corridor. It was pitch black, and she bumped into Merianna's back not knowing she had stopped. "Sorry," Piria whispered, rubbing her nose. She heard the keys and listened as Merianna struggled to find the keyhole in the darkness. When she did, the heavy door creaked open loudly, and they stepped out. Merianna closed and locked the door, and then they wandered away from the castle.

It was supper time, and the streets were dim and empty, which was why Merianna suggested this would be the best time to leave. She would not be missed in the dining room, as earlier she had told Serkan that she was feeling ill, and would be in her room for the rest of the night. She would not be discovered missing until morning. If they could get past the guards, anyway. If they were caught, Serkan would be outraged, and probably have Merianna kept in her room which would be under constant guard. And she would be put to death, of course. Serkan would probably enjoy that.

"Y-You're really, really sure about this?" Piria whispered anxiously, her eyes darting around, keeping watch for anyone.

"Yes, I am," Merianna replied. Piria sighed shakily. "Are you that afraid, Piria?" Merianna smiled. "You are a the guard whose job is to protect the life of a queen."

"Yeah, yeah," Piria sighed, pulling her hood up. "I know."

Merianna pulled her hood up as well, and they looked around. So far all was clear. They were going down a narrow path from behind the castle, an exit that no one used, and hardly anyone knew of or noticed. Branches and leaves and rocks covered the ground on the way, making it difficult to walk.

"So, how do we make it past the guards?" Piria asked. "We made it out of the castle unseen, but there's no secret way into the woods that's unguarded, I take it?"

"Of course not," Merianna replied. "That I shall let you take care of."

"Huh?" Piria blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Merianna pointed at two guards in the distance ahead. "They must be distracted."

"But... but... what do you want _me_ to do?" Piria asked in a nervous, squeaky tone, and Merianna covered her mouth with her hand as she chuckled. Piria sighed, and looked around. "That may cause distraction," Piria pointed. Merianna looked at the cart she was pointing at, parked outside of the tavern. Ropes were holding many crates together. Piria took one of the daggers from her boot, and aimed.

"Really?" Merianna sounded surprised. "Can you really do that, Piria? We only have one chance."

"Just watch," Piria said. She pulled her arm back, and then forward as she tossed the dagger. The blade of the dagger cut through the ropes, causing all of the crates to tumble. This immediately startled the guards and they jumped in surprise, looking at the fallen crates. The two guards ahead ran to see what had happened.

"I am so great!" Piria grinned excitedly, and then took Merianna's hand, and they ran.

As they ran into the woods, they kept going. Piria found herself too afraid to stop, to stand still and look around, frightened of what she might see.

"Piria," Merianna said firmly, and Piria stopped, breathless. They stood still, catching their breath, still squeezing each other's hands. They looked around. Only tall trees surrounded them, leaves brown and fluttering to the ground. The dirt ground was mostly covered by the brown leaves. The soft sound of wind was heard, a cold chill making them both shiver.

"Okay... okay..." Piria whispered. "Here we are..." she breathed shakily, wishing they were back at the castle. She had a faint hope that this was a dream and she would wake up.

"Right, then," Merianna said, walking slowly. "We just keep going to reach the other end, and we are in Diramir."

"Just stay close to me, okay?" Piria said, walking alongside her. "We have to hope we make it out of here alive..." she said, looking around warily. "And then what happens in Diramir, exactly?"

"The guards will see us right away, of course," Merianna said. "And then we will be brought to Rienna."

So they were to be seen and captured. Piria wondered if that was a wise idea. "How will you do it? The... killing her?"

Merianna was quiet, staring ahead. "We'll see," she answered quietly. Piria thought she saw a sadness in her eyes. She wondered if Meri would be able to do it at all, as Rienna was once special to her. Piria thought about being in such a position, and it brought a pain to her chest.

Piria stared straight ahead, not daring to let her eyes wander, fearing she may see something. "This will take a day or two, you know," she said quietly.

"Yes, I am aware," Merianna said.

Piria sighed shakily. "So we... have to spend at least a night in here..."

"Yes."

"How are we supposed to do that?" she whined. "Do you have any idea what's out here at night?"

"For being the queen's guard, you certainly have cowardice," Merianna smiled, and Piria finally looked at her, glaring. "I do not mean it in a bad way," she said. "It is natural. It makes me more comfortable around you, in a way. Perhaps it is because I become so annoyed with knights and their nothing can stop me attitude. It is tiring."

"Glad I'm a coward, then," Piria mumbled. Merianna chuckled. "You don't seem so scared, though," she looked at Meri curiously.

"That isn't true. To be honest, I am quite terrified."

"You say in the same calm voice and manner you always use," Piria sighed.

"I am good at controlling my emotions, I suppose," Merianna shrugged.

"I'm not," Piria nervously folded her hands together.

"What do you suppose those are for?"

Piria looked, seeing red cloth wrapped around a line of trees that led into darkness. She shrugged. "Who knows? Path to certain death?"

"Perhaps," Merianna said with a curious tone.

 

When night was near, they came to a stop, both sitting down tiredly under a tree. "Probably not wise to start a fire, huh?" Piria asked.

"Definitely not," Merianna replied. "It will attract attention, and the smoke would probably be seen by those in Ainsir and Diramir."

"Right..." Piria frowned. "It's gonna be pitch black out here..."

"Yes... Hopefully it will be our only night spent out here."

"It might be our last night."

"Don't think such things," Merianna smiled.

"Anyway, you sleep, I'll keep watch," Piria said. She noticed the curious stare. "I _can_ , you know," she said a little defensively.

"Of course," Merianna smiled. "I trust you." She moved closer to Piria. They sat in silence for a moment. "Did you leave anyone behind, Piria?"

"What?"

"When you chose this job," Merianna said. "Family, friends, a lover?"

"No, no, and no," Piria replied.

"What happened to your friends?" she asked.

"Never had any."

"Never had love, either?" Merianna asked.

"I don't see people in that way, so no." She shrugged. "Well, I'm not completely sure if I feel romantic feelings, I've never spent enough time with anyone to get to know them well enough to feel that way. But I've never felt sexual feelings, and have no desire for that." She looked to the queen, "would it be rude, or whatever, if I asked you the same things?"

Merianna chuckled. "Of course not. For family, Aldo and Serkan are all I have left. Aldo has always been like a father to me. After what happened to my father, I would not have made it without Aldo."

Piria looked away. "And Serkan?"

"He is like a brother. He has always treated me as his sister. I am very grateful for him. As for friendship, and love... I have had one friend, who one day, I would have hoped to call my love..."

Piria looked at her. She stared for a moment, and then realized what she meant. Queen Rienna. "Oh," she said, surprised. "I... I'm really sorry, Meri."

Merianna nodded, and then rested her head on Piria's shoulder. Piria put an arm around her.

 

As night fell, there was little light from the full moon and stars above. Merianna was snoring softly, and Piria was wide awake, staring down at the unfolded paper on her lap, reading. Meri's stories were mostly cheerful and uplifting. Someone sad with loneliness finally finding a friend, someone lost and afraid finally finding a home. Bonds of love and friendship. She was a little startled at how hard each one hit her. It seemed Meri could find something beautiful in everything. In everyone.

All was quiet, until the crunching of leaves made her jolt in surprise. Her eyes darted around, searching for any movement. And then she saw it. Leaves slowly swirled up from the ground. Magic. But she did not know the source. "Meri," she whispered. "Meri, wake up." She nudged her, and Merianna's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"What is happening?" she asked.

They looked around when hearing the faint, eerie laughter. "We gotta run," Piria whispered. " _Now_."

They stood, and Piria tightly squeezed the Merianna’s hand, pulling her along as they ran. Merianna looked back, hearing the faint voice again, whispering, as more leaves swirled into the air, wind and faint laughter rushing toward them.


	7. A Promise

Merianna and Piria were sitting on the ground behind a large tree, and had been for a while now. Whatever had chased them at night kept returning each time they tried to stop and catch their breath, and Merianna had no idea what it was, though Piria seemed to have an idea, as she knew to keep away from it, though she was not speaking at the moment. It felt like they had been running for hours. "Have you any idea what that is?" Merianna finally asked. Piria shrugged, looking tired and drained. "It is magic. A witch, perhaps?" Merianna asked. "Few live around here, I heard."

"It's not a witch..."

"What?"

"Ever hear of the spirit of these woods?" Piria’s squeaky tone returned, and she shuddered, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Yes. Are you saying that it is real?"

"Uh huh," she said, wrapping her arms even tighter around herself as she shivered. "Anyway, let's get going, before it comes back."

They stood and started walking again, Piria with her guard up, as her eyes darted around warily. "Hope you got enough sleep," she said quietly.

"I am fine," Merianna said. "I am definitely feeling awake now."

Piria looked up at the sun through the trees. "They probably noticed you're gone by now," she said. "Wonder if they'll think of checking here."

"Yes," Merianna said, "Serkan will. He is wise like that."

Piria scoffed. "Wise my ass."

Merianna giggled. "It is true. He is probably in the woods by now."

"Better find our way out of here quick, then. I'd much prefer to be face to face with Queen Rienna than him."

"Those are strong words."

"Yeah... sorry, I guess."

"You may say whatever you please around me. Just be careful not to say such things around anyone else. I do not have control over everyone's actions. I will tell you that Serkan has all of my trust, however."

"I know." Piria folded the paper neatly and put it back into her rucksack. She then stopped, and turned to Merianna, frowning at her. "You don't have to do it."

"What?"

Piria took Merianna’s hands in her own. "Rienna."

Merianna stared. She felt a stab in her chest. She did not want to, but she had to. "Yes, Piria, I do."

"How, though?" she asked. "Your tales tell of happy friends and love and injured birds being saved. How are _you_ ever gonna take a life?" she grinned, and Merianna chuckled.

"We all must grow up sometimes," Merianna said. "My stories are not what this world is like."

"If it was, Meri, and everyone thought like you do, this world would be a much better place."

Merianna could feel the warm tears, and quickly pulled her hands away and looked away, hoping Piria would not see. "Sadly, that is not how it is," she said, and continued.

"Hey, Meri," Piria called, and Merianna stopped, but did not turn to look at her.

"What now, Piria?"

"Promise me," Piria said.

Merianna turned to her. " _Promise me_ ," Piria repeated, and went to her, taking her hands again, "that when all this is over, and you're well and alive and safe..." she stared, "that you will start writing again."

Merianna stared at her, taken aback. "Promise me that you'll tell your stories to everyone," Piria said. "That you'll change how people see this world, how they see each other, and it will become a better place."

The silence went on, and then Merianna finally nodded. "I promise."

Piria gave a smile. "I think it'll be an amazing place," she said, putting an arm around her. Merianna only nodded, lost for words. She did not know how to tell Piria how much that meant to her. Merianna never believed her stories were anything special, but seeing how much another could like them, that made her happy. A bit of happiness even at a time like this.

 

They walked a little while longer. Merianna was very tired and eager to just reach Diramir by now, and Piria looked the same. All was quiet except for the leaves crunching under their feet, and both had only just started feeling a little more relaxed when a loud screech caused their fear to violently return.

They stopped, exhaling shakily. They winced when hearing the sound again. "Th-There," Merianna pointed. Piria looked up at one of the trees. Something was sitting upon one of the bare branches. It spread its black wings and flew fast toward them. Piria moved in front of Merianna, slashing with her sword. It was a winged creature, its body similar to a small human, skin a dark gray, nails long and black. Piria's sword attack missed as it flew over them. Its movements were very quick as it turned in the air and sped toward them again. Merianna closed her eyes and tensed, waiting to be hit as it came at her. She opened her eyes in surprise as Piria moved in front of her again, taking the hit as the claws scratched the side of her neck. Her sword missed the creature again, and as it turned back to speed at them again, Piria threw her other dagger.

The creature let out another screech as the dagger hit it in the stomach. It fell to the ground. Piria sighed, and went to it. She stopped at its side, stepping on the dagger and pushing it in deeper to finish the creature off. Merianna closed her eyes at the loud, dying screech. The creature twitched, and then finally become still. Piria knelt down and pulled the dagger out of it, wiping its blood from the blade. "And there's our first adventure with one of the residents here," she said, wiping sweat from her forehead with a sigh.

"You did very well," Merianna said.

"Not the first time I've fought one of those."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Others probably heard its cry, so we have to get moving," she went back to Merianna and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Will that be okay?" she looked at the scratches on Piria’s neck.

"Yeah, I'll live," Piria said.

"Let me help," she said, taking the rucksack from around Piria's shoulder. Piria winced and muttered curses under her breath while Merianna cleaned the wound with a cloth, and then bandaged it.

"Thanks," Piria smiled.

Merianna nodded. "And thank you, Piri," she said, and chuckled. "May I call you that?" she asked. "Piri?"

Piria shrugged. "Sure. It sounds..."

"Cute," Merianna said. "It fits you," she pat the top of her head.

"Hey," Piria frowned. "I'm supposed to be all strong and fierce, stop ruining it."

Merianna grinned at her. "You are also very brave, and very strong."

"Thanks," Piria smiled.

Merianna's heart was still pounding wildly. She was now definitely certain of one thing. She trusted Piria with her life. She had proven she would protect her, and do it well.

They turned to start down their path to Diramir again, but froze in surprise. Three men, armed with swords, dressed in black and red, were watching them. "Those colors..." Piria said quietly.

"Knights of Diramir," said Merianna.

"Well, now," one of them spoke. "Amazing... the queen of Ainsir."

"What a lucky day," said another with a chuckle.

Merianna put a hand on Piria's shoulder when she saw her clutch the sword handle. "No," she said quietly. "Let them take us. This is what I wanted."

Piria exhaled shakily with a nod. "What might you be doing out here, Queen Merianna?" a knight asked.

"I wish to speak with your queen," she said.

"And you shall have your wish," he said. "We take them."

The two other knights went to them, taking both Piria and Merianna by the wrists. "Queen Rienna will be overjoyed," the knight grinned, leading the way to Diramir.

 

Diramir looked only a little different than Ainsir. The roads were dark cobblestone, the houses and buildings in shades of black, white, dark gray or red. It was darker in look and feel, but it was not dreary. It was alive and thriving, many shops and people talking, children laughing and playing. Few of the people here were speaking in a language that Merianna did not understand. Renach, an old language that did not survive in Ainsir when it was separated from Diramir. It could sometimes be heard being spoken among Ainsir's villages, but it was not widely known as it still was in Diramir. 

The people stopped what they were doing to look at the knights accompanying the queen of their neighbor kingdom, of which they were at war. Ahead in the distance, the dark castle could be seen. Merianna kept her eyes on it, looking at no one as she passed. Her expression was the usual calm she always wore, a mask, hiding her true emotions very well as it always did. She was terrified, but no one would ever guess.

They reached the castle, guards opening the doors for them. They walked the dark stone halls, and just like the city, though it seemed dreary, it truly wasn't. The castle was bright with light, with chatting maids and cooks, all stopping when they passed, shocked at the presence of Queen Merianna in their castle. The throne room was what brought the dreary feeling. It was almost pitch black, the torches on the walls providing the only source of light. Merianna and Piria were brought to the throne, and were forced on their knees. "Queen Rienna," a knight bowed. "We found Queen Merianna in the connecting woods."

A grin spread across Rienna’s lips in the dim light. "Oh, _Meri_ ," the other queen spoke softly. "How I have been waiting..."


	8. Queen Rienna

Queen Rienna stood from her throne, her footsteps echoing loudly upon the stone floor and throughout the room as she walked toward them. Merianna and Piria watched, both frozen still in fear. Queen Rienna was tall and slender, had dark skin, and her hair was long, straight and black, reaching to her elbows. She was wearing a dark red dress with long sleeves and a sparkling black corset, the bottom of the dress reaching down to her black, high heeled boots. Though terrified and here to _kill_ her, Merianna could not help thinking that she was very beautiful. She had always thought that of Rienna.

Rienna stopped in front of Merianna, her dark brown eyes wide, the smile still on her lips. She stared at Merianna for a long time, looking her up and down. "It has been so long, Meri..." she said softly. "I have been waiting to see you..."

She took a step closer, leaning down, reaching her arm out and letting her fingertips softly caress Merianna's cold, pale cheek. Merianna clutched the handle of the dagger under her cloak. And then she slashed it toward Rienna. Rienna quickly moved back and the knights gasped. Piria looked at Merianna in shock at her quick movement. Though Rienna had been quicker, as she was now clutching Merianna by the wrist.

Rienna's head tilted slightly to the side. "You made to kill me with my last gift to you," she eyed the sparkling dagger. She squeezed Merianna's wrist even tighter, and Merianna winced at the pain, and was forced her to drop the dagger to the floor, and then Rienna let her go. Rienna raised her eyebrows at Piria, who moved in front of Merianna, glaring fiercely.

"Leave us," Rienna demanded, staring intently at Piria. The knights bowed to her, and then left the room, leaving the three of them alone. "You wish to kill me," Rienna broke a short silence.

" _Painfully_ ," Merianna said, her icy eyes on her former friend. She hated that she wanted to kill her. Because looking at her, all the love was still there. It swirled, mixed in together with the hatred, leaving Merianna confused and trapped. It was a terrible feeling. Before Rienna could say anything more, she quickly backed away as Piria slashed with her sword. Piria was quick, and Rienna almost stumbled backward as she moved away. She quickly grabbed one of the swords that hung on the stone wall, and her sword clashed with Piria's.

Merianna stood as the swords continued to clash. "You have destroyed my life and threatened the lives of my people, Rienna," she said. "And for it you shall die."

"I did what I had to," Rienna said, causing Piria to back away in surprise as her attacks became more fierce.

" _Had_ to?" Merianna clenched her hands, heart pounding with anger alongside the fear.

"Everything I've done I had a reason for!" Rienna's voice grew louder as she hit against Piria's sword as hard as she could.

"And what reason could you _possibly_ have?!" Merianna yelled. “What reason did you have to murder and behead my father?!”

Piria stepped back and with all her strength, clashed her sword against Rienna's, and it flung out of her hands, hitting against the stone floor. Rienna gasped, probably at the pain from the impact, and fell to her knees. Piria pointed her sword at Rienna's throat, panting.

Merianna stopped next to Piria, dagger in her hand again. "If this is what you want, Meri, then do it," Rienna said breathlessly. Merianna was taken aback. She kept quiet, and Rienna stared at her sadly. "I took your father's life, took him away from you," she said softly. "And you loved him."

"Why did you do it?" Merianna's voice shook. "Why?"

Rienna stared, and then she sighed softly. "I did it in a fit of rage."

" _Why_?" Merianna repeated, her tone trembling with anger. "Tell me," she demanded.

"You may not believe me."

"You don't lie." It was true. Rienna was always truthful, no matter how blunt and cruel her words were. She always told everyone the truth, and never hid her feelings. Merianna always sort of admired it, as she hated lies, but it made her sad, too, when people sometimes got so sad over the truth. She could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her chest. Rienna stared for a long time, and Merianna stared back, patiently waiting for her to speak.

"He was planning to give you to the Dareka."

A long, tense silence filled the room. Merianna was the one to break it. " _What_?" she whispered, shocked.

"There is a Dareka living in Ainsir, among you," Rienna went on. "Your father was working with them. He was going to give you to them, allow them your blood, and let them return out of hiding. He had struck a deal with them. I learned of this because I have made friends with some that live in the woods," Rienna said, "and I invited him here, where he spoke the truth, and I acted out my rage. I am sorry, Meri."

Piria looked at her. "You're sorry?" she asked quietly. "Aren't you... trying to kill her?"

"Of course not," Rienna said. "That is just what everyone believed after I took her father's life. I have been trying to bring her here all this time to tell her the truth, and to protect her. That is why the Dareka are so fierce in their threats. They had been depending fully on Aldric, and now he is dead. Now they want to act, to go on with their deal even without him." Rienna looked at Merianna. "I have always loved you, Meri," said Rienna. "More than anything. And I always will."

"But - but your plan..." Piria whispered.

"Ah, Lonran," Rienna said with a smile. "I know Meri too well. It was a lie I came up with, and Lonran was willing to play my escaped, tortured knight. Hearing the story, I knew that Meri would willingly come here. She would, to protect innocent lives."

"So you're... not all... evil?" Piria asked.

Rienna chuckled. "Evil things I have done. My life has been threatened each and every day since I took King Aldric's life. I cannot trust anyone, and I have done cruel things, all to protect myself. Everything I've done has been struggling to survive." She looked at Merianna, "and I am not proud of myself," she said softly.

"If there is a Dareka living among us in Ainsir," Merianna finally spoke, "how would no one notice?"

"I hear that they have been playing with the witches," Rienna said, "making little friends... and receiving some magical help to change the color of their eyes."

Shock fell over Merianna. "If that is the case, the kingdom can be full of them..."

"You believe her?" Piria asked.

"Yes, I do," Merianna replied, staring intently at her old friend. "Rienna does not lie."

"What's the matter, little warrior?" Rienna smiled. "Are you afraid now?"

Piria glared at her. "N-No..."

Merianna turned around and started away. "I must find out who it is."

"H-How?" Piria asked nervously.

"I will find the witches," she said.

"That is not wise, Meri," Rienna said. "The witches have a strong hatred for anyone from the kingdoms. A royal, especially."

"I know that. But it is the only way to know if they enchanted Dareka, and the identity of the Dareka they enchanted."

"B-But you don't know what witch to go to.. or h-how to find them..." Piria said.

"I do know the location of one," Rienna said, and they looked at her. "Her name is Lyssa. We have spoken only a few times."

"Well then, you will lead us there," said Merianna.

Rienna chuckled. "Of course, Meri," she said.

Piria looked from Merianna to Rienna. "Wait, _what_?"

"She will come with us," Merianna said, "let's go."

"I don't understand what's going on..." Piria's tone was exasperated.

"Come, little warrior, we're leaving now," Rienna grinned.

Merianna left the throne room and they followed her. "Y-You can't just leave your kingdom!" Piria said to Rienna as they walked through the castle halls.

"It will be defended in my absence," Rienna said with a wave of her hand.

As she passed, maids, cooks and guards bowed. "M-Meri, she's really coming with us?" Piria asked, catching up at Merianna's side.

"Yes," she replied.

"You call her Meri?" Rienna asked curiously. "Now I am not so special."

"Relax, Piri," Merianna said. "I will explain more when we reach the woods." She smiled at her guard, who still looked troubled and mistrustful, but kept quiet.

 

They returned to the forbidden woods without problem, the knights and guards simply bowing as their queen passed without questioning her. "S-Seriously, what are we doing?" Piria asked worriedly.

"I believe Rienna," Merianna said. "Believe that my father... he was going to..." she did not finish. She had been fighting tears this whole time now. There was sadness, sorrow and anger upon learning what her father was planning to do. She refused to think about that right now, refused to think about him, or she knew that she would break down. And there was sadness, relief, and happiness concerning Rienna. Rienna did not want to kill her. Rienna did not hate her. Rienna had not been changed by power, as far as she could tell. That discovery left another ache in her chest, and she wanted so badly to just cry, but she would not. Right now, she would mask everything, and discover what was happening in her kingdom. Ainsir had to be the greatest of her concerns. She was its queen. It had to come first.

"I'm sorry..." Piria said sadly.

"If there is truly an enchanted Dareka in Ainsir, I must know," she said. "I must protect the people. Rienna knows these woods well."

"So do I..." Piria said bitterly with a glare at the other queen. Rienna chuckled.

"Lyssa is down this path," Rienna pointed. Merianna and Piria went to follow, but froze at the voice.

"Queen Merianna!"

They looked to Serkan, whose eyes were wide and furious on the queen of Diramir. " _You_!" he yelled, "you will _die_!" he attacked.


	9. Witch Hunt

Serkan charged at Queen Rienna, attempting one strike with his sword to bring her down. He gasped when his sword clashed with another. Piria glared fiercely at him. " _Back off_ ," she warned, and he returned just as fierce a glare.

"Oh, she is something..." Rienna chuckled, watching Piria.

"Stop, Serkan!" Merianna said. "Do not harm Rienna."

Serkan used his strength advantage to shove Piria, and she stumbled backward into a tree. He took a step back. "What is going on?" his glare shot in Rienna's direction.

Everyone looked at the nearing man, panting and breathless, who fell to his knees at Serkan's side. "What'd you bring _him_ for?" Piria glared at Erdor while she rubbed her shoulder. "How's he even still alive?"

"I-I-I'll have you know, I..." Erdor panted, but never finished. Piria rolled her eyes.

Merianna took in a deep breath. "Rienna is not evil," she began slowly. "She has not been meaning to kill me as we thought. She killed my... father, because he was going to hand me over to the Dareka."

"What?!" Serkan looked in shock at her. "The king would never..."

"I believe Rienna," she said firmly. "She has no reason to lie about such a thing. And if she wanted me dead, she would have killed me, not be here with me."

"What about her threat to the kingdom?!"

"It is false," Merianna said. "She purposely sent Lonran, because she knew that I would go to her if I heard his story about the plan to send an army."

"Why is she here with you?" he continued. "What are you doing?"

"There is a Dareka in Ainsir that my father was working with," Merianna said. Erdor gasped, looking at her in shock.

Serkan looked stunned. "Impossible!"

"We have not noticed because the Dareka are befriending the witches, who have enchanted the color of their eyes."

Serkan stared in disbelief. "How... how does she know that?" he looked at Rienna.

"My dear friend knows all that goes on in these woods," said Rienna.

Merianna looked at her. "Israna?"

Rienna chuckled. "So you've heard."

Merianna stared for a moment, and then looked at Serkan. "We are going to find a witch that Rienna knows, and try to discover the identity of any Dareka in Ainsir."

"Merianna..." he said quietly. "How can you believe this?"

"I trust Rienna," she said. "Now, Serkan, you may join us, or return to Ainsir. We are going to find this witch."

"This... this is insane, Merianna!" he yelled. "And _you_!" he glared furiously at Piria. "How dare you allow this!" he yelled. "You led the queen out here into danger! You shall suffer death!"

Merianna was surprised at the anger, the hatred, that flashed in Piria's eyes. Piria said nothing, perhaps knowing she just might suffer death for her words, or knowing that Serkan was right about her bringing the queen to danger anyway. "This is not Piria's fault," Merianna said calmly. "She tried to stop me."

"Look at how damn well she did!" Serkan spat.

"No one would have stopped me, Serkan," she said firmly. "Piria came with me and stayed by my side as she swore to do, and saved my life. She will not be put to death, and that is final." She started away.

 

The five of them walked quietly through the woods. Merianna felt awkward. Serkan looked quite angry, as did Piria, probably at Serkan, Erdor was mumbling nervously to himself while he winced at every sound, and Rienna had the hint of a smile on her lips. Trouble always was something she enjoyed causing, and watching. "How deep into these woods are we going?" Serkan impatiently broke the silence.

"Witches live quite deep," said Rienna, wrapping one of her arms around Merianna's. "Everyone knows this."

He eyed her suspiciously, and Merianna repeated herself. "I trust Rienna."

Serkan looked at her. "How, Merianna?" he asked. "After all of this?"

"I made the mistake of going along with everyone else's assumptions," she said, unable to keep her voice completely steady, "instead of speaking with Rienna myself. I was overcome with anger and sadness over my father's death, and I believed the worst, instead of asking her why." She blinked, hoping that no one saw the tears.

"And I could not tell her why," Rienna said, "as war came to me immediately."

"What did you expect, after murdering the king?" Serkan glared.

"Perhaps it could have been dealt with differently," she said. "But in that moment, rage was all that I had."

"If you are so innocent," Serkan said, "why have you been involved with Israna, a known murderer?"

"Not my wisest choice, I do admit," Rienna smiled. "But I needed someone on my side that knew these woods well, someone to share with me vital information. Israna was willing. Also... Lyssa is no friend of mine, but a friend of Israna. So do be prepared."

Serkan muttered under his breath, looking away. Merianna sighed softly. She swallowed. Her chest was burning. She wished that she could escape right now. But she kept calm.

 

Their long walk finally came to a stop. They had wandered down a narrow forest path and looked around in surprise and awe. They had reached a very small and very old white house. Everything around it was different. It was the only part of these woods that did not look dead. The trees that surrounded the house were tall and alive, filled with leaves and chirping birds. All around them were bushes covered in orchids, the scent beautiful and pleasant. There were circles of fairy rings a little way away. Vines with purple flowers were wrapped around the house. Merianna was amazed. She did not think it would be so beautiful. She would love to live in a place like this.

"Lyssa lives in there," said Rienna.

They started toward the house, stopping in front of it. Little baskets were sitting on the ground, crystals of pink, purple, white and black inside each of them. Sitting upon a windowsill was a candle with an odd flame, the color pink. Merianna stared at it, becoming lost in the flickering flame. Its color must have been the source of magic.

Rienna knocked softly on the door. When there was no answer she knocked again. "Lyssa, it is Queen Rienna," she called.

The door opened slowly a moment later. A pale young woman with black hair falling to her shoulders in waves stood looking at them. Merianna stared at her curiously. She was wearing a soft pink dress that reached a little past her knees in the front, but reached to her ankles in the back, with short sleeves that hung down her shoulders, and white heels. Around her neck were few vial necklaces of pink and purple. Her eyes were a strange color of pink, like the flame from the candle. She stared around at them, and then a chilling smile came upon her pale lips. "Good day," Rienna said. "We are here to ask a question."

Lyssa said nothing, and Rienna continued, taking a step closer to her. "Have you, or do you know who, enchanted a Dareka's eyes so they could walk among the kingdoms?" Rienna asked.

Lyssa's pink eyes scanned everyone slowly and carefully, and then went back to Rienna, who was staring intently at her. She chuckled. "Oh, no, of course not. I know nothing."

She gasped as she was roughly shoved against the house, hand clutching her throat. "You are _lying_!" Serkan yelled.

"Hey, stop it!" Piria yelled at him.

"I can tell that you lie!" Serkan yelled. "Speak the truth!"

"Let her go, you bastard!" Piria yelled, grabbing his arm, and he turned his head to her, looking livid. " _Now_!" Piria demanded.

"Serkan!" Merianna shouted, seeing him clench his other hand, about to strike Piria. "No."

Serkan trembled with anger, releasing Lyssa and roughly pulling away from Piria, shoving her away. "Apologies," Rienna said to Lyssa.

"She is lying," Serkan repeated.

"Am I?" she grinned at him, rubbing her throat. "I am not the only witch around here... _am I_?"

Rienna chuckled. "Oh, is that how it will be?"

"What?" Merianna asked.

"Lyssa here is the only witch that does not kill those that wander close to her home," Rienna said. "If we must search for another, it may cost us our lives."

"I know why the others do," Piria eyed Serkan, who looked very close to striking her again.

"That is enough, please, Piri," Merianna said. Piria gave her a nod, and looked down.

"Your sister is one of them, correct?" Rienna asked Lyssa.

"Yes," Lyssa answered.

"What was her name?" Rienna asked.

"Senka."

"Do you think she did it?" Rienna’s head tilted to the side slightly.

"A Dareka, with a plan to walk among the kingdoms, to take over the kingdoms, she would work with. It would provide amusement for her," Lyssa said.

"Then we must find her," Merianna said.

"Not a good idea, pretty queen," Lyssa smiled, twirling a finger around her vial necklaces.

"I must know the Dareka," Merianna said. "The people must be safe."

"I do not know where she is located," Rienna said.

"That is why the little witch here will be joining us," Serkan glared at her. "You will bring us to her."

"My sister and I are not friends."

"You will come," Serkan demanded.

"I'd rather not," Lyssa persisted.

Serkan took a step toward her, and she took a step back into her house. Merianna caught sight of the inside. Her house was very small, white candles sitting upon the shelves with the same pink flame as the one outside on the windowsill. There were herbs and orchids, and books laying around everywhere. " _You will come_ ," Serkan said again, quietly and in a threatening tone.

Lyssa stared at him, showing no fear. "It'll be okay," Piria said. "I won't let her hurt you. She won't be hurting anyone."

"Yes," Merianna nodded. "You will be safe with us. If you help, I will spread word that witches are not to be feared, and they will no longer be banished from my kingdom."

"What makes you think I care for returning to the kingdom?" Lyssa asked.

"Perhaps you do not," Merianna said. "But I am sure others do."

"You have no choice," Serkan said. "You will bring us to her. _Now_."

"Please," Merianna said. "I just need to know the identity of the Dareka. _Please_."

Lyssa stared at her. "Very well," she said quietly. "I will bring you to Senka, but I will warn you. Not only is she dangerous, but so are the creatures that live down her path. Creatures that can kill in an instant. Creatures that you, queen, do not even know exist." That said, she led the way.


	10. The Tale Of Stian

Lyssa led the way, and the others followed behind her quietly. Piria walked a little faster to catch up, and walked alongside Lyssa. Lyssa glanced at her. Merianna walked behind them, but close, and saw Lyssa smile at Piria. They spoke to each other quietly, but Merianna still caught their discussion. "I'm sorry about this," Piria said quietly.

"You are unlike him," Lyssa said with a smile.

Piria scoffed. "Yeah, _very_ unlike him."

Lyssa chuckled. "Anyway," Piria said, "Queen Merianna is good. You can trust her. I promise you that."

"I will trust your word," Lyssa said. Piria smiled at her.

Merianna felt a rush of warmth in her chest at Piria's words. "Lyssa," Merianna said, "what sort of creatures did you mean before?"

"There are residents of these woods far more powerful than a Dareka, as you should know, dear queen."

"And a _witch_ ," Serkan added with a hint of disdain.

"Such as," Lyssa went on, ignoring him, "the one from the dark waters in these woods. You have heard of Naira Atwabois, my Queen? Ainsir does have a lovely statue dedicated to her."

Merianna's heart skipped a beat. "The ghost story is _true_?" she asked breathlessly. "Naira is really here?"

"Yes. As is the spirit of the woods, Melaina."

Merianna was shocked. She always thought of those haunting tales, Melaina and Naira among others, as children's tales, to keep them from going into these woods. They had worked on her as a child, anyway. She had learned earlier that Melaina was real, and now told that Naira was, too. Her heart was beating fast now, with both fear and a thrill of sorts. The thought of seeing Naira's ghost was both exciting and made her stomach turn with fear.

"And there are those that believe in a ghost, called The Wandering Guide," said Lyssa. "Many have claimed to see him, and if the stories are true, there is no need to worry."

"Oh?" Merianna asked. She had never heard of this ghost before. She thought she had heard every tale about these woods. Knowing that there were stories she hadn't heard excited her further.

"He is said to be a guide to those that get lost in these woods, they are found by him, and he silently leads them out," Lyssa said.

"Perhaps we can hope to find him when we are finished here," said Merianna.

"Yeah, and not run into the water lady or the spirit," Piria said with a shaky tone of worry.

"There's little chance of being found by them," said Serkan. "The Dareka are our main worry."

"Unless they all live in the kingdom by now," Merianna said.

"If they did, what would you do?" Lyssa asked, sounding curious.

"They would be put to death," Serkan answered.

"Even those that have not threatened the queen's life?" she asked.

"They are Dareka," he said. "All the same, aren't they?"

"No, sir knight," Lyssa said, "they are not."

"I am sure _you_ would know," he said. "Your kind seems to be so _close_ with them."

"My kind do not judge those for what they are, but who they are," she said.

"Right," Serkan glared.

"Does no one remember the story of Stian?" Rienna asked, smiling.

"Of course I know of it," Serkan said. "But Merianna's life must be protected at all costs. Even if there are innocent Dareka. There is no way to know for sure."

"W-What's Stian?" Piria asked.

Serkan muttered a rude comment under his breath, and Piria shot a glare at him. "A little behind, are you?" Rienna asked.

"Sorry," Piria shrugged. "I never heard much about the world around me."

"Stian," Rienna began, "was a guard and warrior assigned to the king of Diramir many years ago. He was a Dareka."

Piria looked at her curiously. "But... how? Was it before the war?"

"Yes. Before and during," Rienna said. "When the Dareka and non magic people began destroying each other, the king and Stian remained close friends, and neutral, not taking any sides. Stian, as the king said, was proof that all Dareka are not evil just because they are different. Stian helped and protected anyone and everyone. The fight went on for long, but in the end, though the Dareka had lost the war, the king was murdered by an angry and vengeful Dareka. The people held their grudges. They hurt Stian violently in many ways, and banished him from Diramir. No one ever saw him again. He probably died in these woods."

Piria frowned. "That's horrible."

"Yes," Rienna agreed. "And all Stian did was mourn the king, his dear friend."

"That is why all Dareka should not be killed," said Lyssa. "Sort of like... witches."

"You are not the one to say," Serkan told her.

"If I believed a Dareka to be innocent, I would fight for them," Merianna said. "I would never allow an innocent executed."

"You are a fair queen, Meri," Rienna looked at her. "I am proud of you."

"Yes, and you, who knows nothing of being fair," said Serkan.

Rienna chuckled. "I have made my mistakes, yes."

"I hear you are a cruel ruler," Merianna smiled at her.

"Perhaps," she said thoughtfully. "Though I do not mean to be."

"I'm sure," Serkan said with a hint of sarcasm. Rienna chuckled.

Serkan, Erdor and Piria came to a sudden stop. The others stopped too, looking at them. Serkan held a finger to his lips. Everyone remained still and quiet, their eyes darting around. The crunching of leaves was heard, and everyone looked at the figure that was slowly nearing them. A pale blond man, his eyes wide and crimson, a smile on his lips. A Dareka. He chuckled, his wide eyes on Merianna and Rienna. "Both queens wandering the forbidden woods..." he said softly. "What a day..."

Serkan pulled out his sword. "Stay back," he demanded. "Leave us in peace. _Go_."

The Dareka's smile grew wider. "But of course..." he bowed, and then his eyes fell upon Merianna. "Either way, your blood will soon be ours, lovely queen."

"No, it won't," Piria said.

He looked at her, and the smile faded from his lips. "You," he said quietly, "you I _will_ kill."

He charged at her, and Piria used her sword to block his strike. His next strike was quick, and his Dareka strength powerful, knocking the sword from her grip. "Stop!" Serkan yelled. But the man ignored him, striking again at Piria. She easily moved, striking him back, but if it hurt, he showed no pain. He moved away from her then, and picked up her fallen sword. Lyssa pulled her out of the way before she could be struck. He swung the sword again and Piria stumbled backward. Her eyes widened when he held it high, about to bring it down on her.

But he never did. His crimson eyes widened, shock coming upon his face. He dropped the sword, and fell forward. Serkan stood there, his sword blooded. The Dareka lay on the ground, staining the dirt red.

Piria looked at Serkan in shock. He looked at her, seeming just as shocked. "Okay?" he whispered. She nodded.

"You just _had_ to say something, didn't you?!" Erdor said to Piria, shaken. "Just _had_ to anger him!"

"Well," Rienna sighed, "there is one less threat."

Piria picked up her sword, and then looked at Serkan, looking bothered. She mumbled a thank you, and started away, with Lyssa following. "Thank you," Merianna said. Serkan looked at her, and she smiled. "I do hope this will bring the relationship between you and Piri forward." 

Serkan sighed, wiping the blood from his sword. "You have a kind heart, Serkan," she went on. "Only a while ago you were saying Dareka will be put to death, but you would have allowed him to live if he would not have threatened Piri's life."

Serkan said nothing, and looked down. Merianna chuckled. "I know how truly kind, caring and respectful you are to everyone, Serkan, though you always try to hide it, but I have seen it. I am glad to have you close to me," she said, and followed after Piria and Lyssa.

 

The walk went on in silence. They walked for a long time, and Merianna looked up at the sky, frowning at the setting sun. It would be dark soon. Finally, Lyssa stopped. "We will be passing the water," she announced quietly. "Be silent, and be careful. Or we will be found by Naira. And deep, deep down into the water you drown," she chuckled.

Piria gave a whimper, and Lyssa grinned at her. She walked at Merianna's other side, hand clutching the sword handle. They all eyed the black water as they proceeded to cross a creaky bridge. Merianna looked at the water, her heart pounding. She wondered why it was black. She snapped out of her thoughts with a soft gasp. "D-D-Did-" Erdor stuttered.

"I heard it, too," Serkan whispered. "Keep going."

They did. It was heard again. A bubbling sound. They walked faster, but then came to an immediate stop. Ahead of them, a pale hand rose from the water. They backed away as it clutched the bridge. Another hand, and the person pulled them-self up from the water. A woman climbed onto the bridge, dripping wet. They froze when she turned to them, a smile coming upon her colorless lips.


	11. Ghost Of The Dark Waters

There was only the sound of the flowing waters as everyone stood in silence. The woman was tall and ghostly pale, with long black hair that reached to her elbows, her eyes a cerulean blue. Patches of her skin looked bruised, in shades of purple and blue. She wore a white dress with short sleeves, that reached to her knees, dripping wet.

" _Naira_?" Merianna whispered.

"Right you are," Lyssa answered quietly.

"Well that's just _great_ , isn't it?" Piria whined, terrified. She had fought many things before, strange things, but a ghost was not one of them. Could this ghost even _be_ fought? She was about to find out.

Serkan pulled out his sword, and Naira's blue lips spread into a grin. She started toward them. Piria also pulled out her sword, pointing it at the woman as everyone backed away from her. She looked around, startled, as many arms suddenly reached up from the dark water. Everyone moved close together as the hands grabbed onto the bridge, trying to reach them. Piria gasped as slimy fingers attempted to close around her ankle. She kicked the hand away.

Serkan slashed his sword at Naira when she was near, but gasped when she disappeared, only a puddle of water left where she had been standing. Hearing running water behind them, they spun around, seeing her reappear. She reached a hand out, clutching Merianna by the throat. Before Serkan could act, Piria very quickly slashed Naira in a panic, causing her to release the queen. Rienna moved in front of Merianna, blocking her from further harm. Piria stared in surprise and disgust at Naira's cheek. Black fluid leaked from the wound her sword had made.

"We must escape," Lyssa said. Everyone followed her when she ran down the bridge. The bridge was long, and seemed endless, the path ahead dark and dreary. No one dared look back at Naira, fearing the moment she would appear in front of them. This happened as they neared the end, as a flow of dark water rose and took form. Everyone moved even closer together. Serkan was still and quiet, his eyes intently on her, looking prepared to strike at any move she made. Piria too was prepared to strike, though she knew she looked less threatening than Serkan, her shaking hands clutching the sword and her breathing shaky. Erdor looked even more pathetic than she did, she thought, trembling violently in fear as he held the sword tightly.

Naira chuckled. "The enemy queens together..." she said, her voice soft and airy. "How curious..."

"We are not enemies," Rienna said, still standing guard in front of Merianna. "Apologies for the confusion," she smiled.

"Enemies... friends... it does not matter," Naira said, "you shall drown together."

" _Now_!" Piria yelled, and caught everyone's attention as Lyssa began to chant words that only she could understand, words of ancient magic. Piria slashed the sword in Naira's direction before she could attack Lyssa. Lyssa finished her chant and raised her arm, looking up at the sky. Suddenly there was a roar of thunder as lightning struck. Everyone jolted in surprise as the lightning struck down near them. " _Run_!" Piria yelled. Serkan and the queens led the way, while Piria, Erdor and Lyssa followed behind, looking back at Naira. The lightning continued to strike, but Naira managed to stay clear of it and not be struck. This distraction allowed everyone to escape, as they past the water and reached the end of the bridge.

"She cannot pass the bridge," Lyssa said, coming to a stop. "We are safe now."

Everyone else stopped, trying to catch their breath. "That gonna inspire more stories from you?" Piria wiped her wet forehead with the back of her hand and gave a loud sigh.

Merianna had a hand over her chest. She grinned at the question. "It just might."

Piria chuckled, smiling at Meri's wide eyes, her expression showing both fear and excitement. "Tell me when you do, I wanna read all about it."

"Impressive magic," Rienna smirked at the witch.

"Yes, I know," Lyssa smiled.

"Indeed," Merianna breathed. "You would be able to kill us whenever you wished," she said. "So, why are you helping?"

Serkan eyed Lyssa warily when she chuckled. "I have my reasons," she said, starting away.

"I do not trust her," Serkan said.

"It is a bit late to decide on that now," said Rienna.

"She may not be leading us to her sister," he said. "Or if she is, they may be working together. We may be in danger."

"We're in danger right now being in these woods," said Piria. "She saved us, so I don't think she's bad."

"Thinking does not seem to be a strong point of yours," Serkan told her.

"Yeah, it's the same for you, too," Piria retorted.

"We continue," Merianna said before they could argue. Serkan and Piria shot a glare at one another, and then continued on.

 

Their journey through the woods was silent once again. Piria’s eyes darted around. Though they appeared to be alone, it did not feel like they were. It felt like they were being watched. "How much further?" Serkan asked.

"We still have a ways to go," answered Lyssa. "Senka lives quite deep. Hidden."

Everyone looked to Piria when she stopped suddenly. She could feel the presence again. "It's back..." she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Rienna asked.

Merianna stared. "Do you mean-"

They were startled by faint laughter, and looked around as the leaves floated up from the ground. "What is this?" Rienna asked. "What is going on?"

"Melaina," Lyssa said quietly.

"W-We have to run-" Piria gasped as a strong wind blew. Everyone squinted their eyes, barely able to see as the sharp wind caused them to stumble.

"Use your m-magic!" Serkan said, shielding his face with his arm.

"It will do nothing against her power," Lyssa said loudly over the wind.

"R-Run!" Piria shouted.

They attempted to run, and the rush of wind became louder. This made them run faster, leaves and dirt nearly blinding them. Piria grabbed hold of Merianna’s hand as they struggled to keep their eyes half open, knowing she would run into a tree if she didn't. When the loud rushing of wind quieted down, they stopped running. They panted, struggling to catch their breath.

"W-We c-can't stay s-still for... long..." Piria said breathlessly. "I-It... comes... back..."

"Piri..." Merianna said quietly.

"Huh?" Piria looked at her. Merianna said nothing, and Piria looked around. It was silent, no one else heard or seen. It was only the two of them, alone.


	12. What Makes Us Alone

Piria was anxiously and quietly muttering to herself. She walked close by Merianna's side, sword in hand. "Back to where we began," said Merianna.

"Yeah," Piria sighed. "I hope the others are okay. And together."

They walked slowly, Piria's eyes wandering around warily. Merianna watched her. "You said that you have been trained since you were a child," Merianna said. "What was that like?"

"I don't know," Piria shrugged. "It was all I ever knew. I didn't really... think about it. It was really hard sometimes, but there wasn't anything else for me, nothing I knew, so I couldn't dream of anything else."

Merianna's expression did not show it, but she felt sad. It seemed like a cruel life. "Everything has been easy for me up until now,” she said. “That is the case when being born a princess, I suppose. I suppose even this is easy compared to everything else you have been through, so I cannot complain."

"Sure you can," Piria said. "We all have our own battles, and they're all different, but they all hurt. And each one is hard to fight." She looked at Merianna, and smiled. "I'll help you with your fight the best I can. You're not alone in it anymore."

Merianna's chest fluttered with warmth. She returned the smile, a heartfelt smile. "You too are no longer alone in your fight, Piri," she said.

Piria nodded. "Thanks. I... you know, when I chose this, I didn't think we would really get along. I was serious about protecting you, of course, but now it's... it's even more," she said. "It's personal to me." Merianna was surprised. "So..." Piria looked down awkwardly, "thank you, Meri."

"You do not have to thank me for simply being kind. You are lovely yourself, Piri."

" _That's_ not why I'm thanking you," she grinned.

"Oh?"

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime," Piria chuckled.

"Tell me now," Merianna insisted. "I am curious."

"Good," Piria grinned. She walked faster, and Merianna tried to keep up, pestering her to tell.

 

The two of them continued through the woods. It felt like hours had passed, though it probably had not been that long. They looked around while they walked, but they were still alone. "So, are you glad that she isn't what everyone said?" Piria asked. "Rienna?"

"Of course," Merianna replied. "It is an incredible relief. I am just terribly sorry that I believed it." She felt the warm tears in her eyes again, and blinked them away.

"In your place, with all that pain, it's understandable," Piria said. "She doesn't seem too hurt about it, anyway."

Merianna chuckled. "In all of our years together, I have very rarely seen anything bother Rienna. She always keeps her careless attitude." She smiled at the thought. "What she did is hurting her badly, however. I can see that."

"You mean... the murder of the king?" Piria asked.

"Yes."

"That's because she hurt you. Took someone special from you. No matter the reason why, hurting you will always hurt her. That's how it is... caring about someone."

Merianna looked at her curiously. And she did not really mean to ask, but it came out. "What happened to your family, Piri?"

Piria did not answer right away. Merianna thought she wasn't going to, and felt bad for asking. It was probably too personal and too painful. She was about to apologize for her carelessness, but then Piria spoke. "My mother and father were killed a few years ago, some kind of creature that live in these woods got them while they were searching for food," Piria said. "And I had a brother... but he's gone, too."

"I am so sorry," Merianna said sadly. She felt closer to Piria then. They both had lost their families. Though Merianna had Aldo and Serkan, and now she had Rienna back, too. Piria had no one. Or, perhaps, that was not true. Merianna was about to tell Piria that she had her now, but before she could speak, they heard something. They stopped immediately when hearing a rustle of leaves. Piria's grip tightened around the sword handle, her eyes searching for any movement. "Piri," Merianna spoke quietly. Piria looked at her, and then looked at where she was looking. Her eyes widened at the creature. The form looked human, but it was... nothing. Long arms and legs, and a head, but nothing else. No hair, eyes, no face at all. Just darkness.

"I have never seen that before," Piria said quietly. Merianna took her hand when it started toward them, and then they ran.

They ran as fast as they could, not looking back and too terrified to slow down. They ran down a path, a narrow path with rosebushes on each side of them, neither of them thinking anything of it, their mind only of the darkness that might be chasing behind them. Only did they stop to take in their surroundings when they reached a house. The house was small and painted black, looking to be very old. Thorny vines were growing in several places, blocking the windows. All around them the woods looked different, with orchid bushes all around, like a garden. "Where are we?" Merianna asked quietly and breathlessly, looking around.

"I don't know," Piria panted. "I've never seen this place before."

"That is because anyone that does see it does not live to tell about it."

Merianna and Piria spun around to the voice. A woman was grinning at them. "Who are you?" Merianna asked.

"Greetings, dear Queen," she bowed. "My name is Senka, and I am your death."


	13. Shadow People

Senka looked very much like her sister, Lyssa. They were almost identical. They were both very pale, with black hair. Senka's hair was a little longer, but still fell in waves past her shoulders. The only difference between their faces was the color of their eyes. While Lyssa’s eyes were pink, Senka’s eyes were darker than Lyssa's. They were dark purple. She was wearing a lace black dress with long sleeves that reached to her knees, and high heel boots. She wore a hooded black cloak, and the sides of her hair were pulled back by a hair decoration adorned with orchid petals.

"You are the one we have been searching for," said Merianna. She received a curious look from the woman.

"The queen of Ainsir, searching for me?" she asked. "The queen has a death wish?" she smiled.

"We were with Lyssa, but we were separated," Merianna said. Senka's smile disappeared. "I have a question," Merianna said, and this caught Senka's attention, probably wondering why the queen of Ainsir would come out here like this simply to ask her a question. "I have received word that a Dareka lives among the people in Ainsir," she said. "That the color of their eyes was changed by a witch. Have you enchanted a Dareka?"

A chilling smile spread across Senka's pale lips. "Yes," she answered. "I have."

"Can you reveal their identity?" Merianna asked her.

"Like hell she will," Piria said, already able to tell that Senka would be no help to them. She was quickly proven right, as the woman chuckled and placed a finger on her lips. "I will tell you the names of every Dareka in your kingdom, precious queen, as there are many," she said, "I will name them all, _the very second before you die_."

Panic washed over Piria. She had no idea how to fight her, or if she even had a chance against her magic. There was no time to think. Piria acted quickly, stepping in front of Merianna when Senka held her arm out toward her. Piria gasped and stumbled backward, struck by Senka's magic. But it did not stun her for long. Piria quickly readied her sword when Senka neared them. She slashed at her and Senka backed away. Piria was faster, however, and Senka gasped in surprise when the sword cut her cheek, leaving a small, bloody line. The witch’s eyes widened as rage seemed to instantly wash over her, and with a wave of her hand, Piria's sword was torn from her grip. Senka then shoved her into a tree, and clutched her throat. Piria gasped, struggling to break free, but Senka was stronger than she was. Piria groaned as Senka's grip tightened, unable to breath, heart pounding with panic.

Senka gasped then, and cried out, releasing Piria. She spun around to Merianna, Piria's sword in her hands, glaring fiercely. A cruel grin came upon Senka's lips. Piria acted quickly, clenching her hand into a fist, and striking Senka in the face as hard as she could. She winced and cursed at the wave of pain that shot through her hand, and Merianna giggled. Senka looked at Piria again, her lip bleeding, a furious glare in her eyes. Before she could do anything else, a voice shouted.

"Queen Merianna!"

Serkan was running toward them, Rienna, Erdor and Lyssa close behind. Serkan slashed his sword at Senka when he reached her, but she quickly stepped away. "All right, Meri?" Rienna asked, stopping in front of her and Piria.

"Yes," she replied, holding out Piria's sword with a smile. Piria took it, grinning at her.

They watched as Serkan continued to attack Senka, missing her each time. "Will you not stop your knight from killing me?" she asked with a grin. "I am the only one that can name every Dareka in your kingdom."

"We need nothing from you!" Serkan slashed again. Senka smiled. She backed away from Serkan again, and shouted words no one but she and Lyssa understood.

" _Oh no_ ," Piria whimpered. Coming from behind the rose bushes, the strange, dark figure that had chased her and Meri appeared. And not only one, but several of them.

"My shadows want to play," Senka laughed.

"W-What the hell are they?" Erdor whispered, backing away.

Serkan gasped, and ran to the others, standing in front of Merianna. He readied his sword. "You cannot kill them," Lyssa said, as one took her by the hand. "Do not waste your energy."

"Then what do we do?!" he asked.

"Let them take you," she said. "And hope that we survive."

As the creatures neared them, Piria's vision began to darken. The creatures closed in on them, and Senka's laughter began to fade, as did the creatures, blending into the darkness. Before they fully faded, a face appeared on the one in front of them. Wide, red eyes, and a horrifying, wide toothed grin.

 

A few seconds passed. "...Meri?" Piria asked quietly.

"Piri?" Merianna asked. "Is that you?"

"Y-Yeah," she whispered anxiously. She tensed when a hand took her own. "Please tell me this icy touch of death is you, Meri."

Merianna chuckled. "Yes, it is," she replied, and Piria let out a breath of relief.

“Rienna?” Merianna asked.

"Yes," came her friend's calm voice.

"Where are we?" came Serkan's voice, from right in front of them. All around them was pitch black darkness. "Who is touching me?!"

"M-Me, sir," answered Erdor.

"You are _not_ holding my hand!" Serkan yelled at him. "Let go!"

Piria snorted with laughter. "We have been taken by the shadows," said Lyssa from somewhere near. "Once human, they made the mistake of finding Senka's home. With her magic, she made them into those creatures."

"Those were _people_?" Piria whispered.

"Yes,” Lyssa answered. “And if we are here long enough, that is what will become of us."

"What?!" Serkan's voice shook. "There must be a way out of here!"

"There is not," Lyssa said.

"We can't die here like this!" Erdor's voice trembled.

There came a hopeless silence. Piria felt Meri squeeze her hand, and she squeezed back. "Merianna," Serkan said softly. "I have failed. I am sorry."

"You did not fail, Serkan," she told him. "You-"

"Shh," Piria interrupted. "I... I feel something..."

"What?" Serkan asked.

Before anything else could be said, a faint, dim light appeared. "W-What is that?" Piria whispered.

"Our rescue," said Lyssa. "Walk toward it."

"What?" Serkan asked. "How do you know that?"

"It is a light leading us out of the darkness," she said.

"I thought it was bad to go into the light?" Erdor asked.

"I'd rather die in the light then listen to your stupidity in here," Piria said.

"It could be a trick," Serkan said nervously.

"I would rather risk that than to become one of my sister's shadows," Lyssa said. "I am going to it."

"Yes," Merianna agreed. "Let's go. It is our best chance." That said, everyone went toward the light.


	14. Ways Of Help

The light grew bigger and brighter as they walked closer to it. It became so bright that they had to close their eyes, but they continued walking. They knew when they had finally reached it, as the light grew very bright, and then was gone. They immediately opened their eyes.

They were in the woods again. The usual brown, dead woods. "Look," Piria whispered. Walking ahead of them was a person wearing a faded gray cloak, carrying a lantern.

"Is that... who you were speaking of before, Lyssa?" Merianna asked.

"Perhaps..." she watched them with curiosity. She started toward them, and Merianna followed.

"W-Wait," Piria nervously followed her.

"W-Why are we following?" Erdor asked.

"They may be leading us out," Merianna said.

"We do not know that," said Serkan.

"That is how the story goes," Rienna said.

"It is a _story_!" he argued.

"The stories of these woods have all been proven true so far," Merianna said. "I see this one as no different."

Serkan sighed loudly, walking a little in front of her, his eyes on the cloaked person. They followed quietly, Lyssa in the lead. They followed for a long time, and then the person came to a stop. Everyone stopped near them, watching curiously and warily. "She is coming to you," spoke the quiet voice of a man. "Your escape is ahead."

"What?" Serkan asked. "Who is coming?"

"Melaina," he said. "The spirit of these woods."

"You are him, then," Lyssa said. "The one who leads the lost ones out of here?"

"I lead those I can," he said. "Many remain forever trapped here."

"Thank you," Merianna said. "You saved our lives."

"You should hurry back to your kingdom," he said.

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

They passed him, everyone except for Merianna glancing back in hopes of seeing under the hood. But there was no luck. They walked the path he had told them, though ahead it looked endless. And their hope of a quick escape was broken by the sudden giggling. They all stopped, looking around. Rienna chuckled. "What's funny?" Serkan eyed her.

"I know who that is," she said as the giggling became closer. "Israna."

Everyone looked to the person who peered at them from behind a tree. A very short, thin woman with pale skin, gray eyes and messy black hair that reached to her chin. She wore a dark purple and black striped dress with long sleeves and a black corset, and black boots with buckles. The dress reached to her knees and was tattered, torn and ripped in several places. There were faint white scars among some fresh ones on her shoulders, arms and legs. Everyone except Rienna and Lyssa took a step back. "Up to something, Israna?" Rienna asked her.

"Watching you, my queen," the woman's voice shook slightly, and was soft but somewhat cheerful sounding. A smile came upon Israna's scarred lips. "I see you found your... queen," her lips twitched and her smile grew wider.

"Indeed, I finally have," said Rienna.

Israna started toward them slowly, tilting her head to the side. "It has been so long," she said, eyeing Merianna.

"It has," Merianna said.

"Have you discovered the Dareka in your kingdom?" she asked. Serkan stepped in front of Merianna to block her from Israna, who now stood very close. She looked at the knight in amusement. Piria kept close to Merianna also, trying not to look as afraid as she felt of the woman.

"Not their identity, no," Merianna replied.

Israna chuckled in excitement. "I can find them for you, nice queen..."

"And how would you do that?" Merianna tilted her head slightly.

"I have my ways..." she grinned.

"We do not need your help," Serkan glared at her.

"What are your ways?" Merianna asked.

Serkan looked at her in surprise. "Merianna, you are not considering...?"

"She is a friend of Lyssa, isn't she?" Merianna looked at the witch.

"Indeed," Lyssa said while Israna twirled Lyssa's hair around her fingers.

"Good friends," Israna whispered into Lyssa's ear.

"And Lyssa is good," Merianna said.

Serkan scoffed. "Merianna, _please_ ," he rolled his eyes.

Merianna chuckled. "So, Israna... these ways of yours."

"No worries, my ways will not involve... _slaughter_." The look in her eyes caused Serkan to take a wary step back. Piria grinned at his fear. She was feeling just as afraid, but it amused her to see it from him.

"She is a very good spy," Rienna said with a smile.

"If you are willing to help without hurting anyone, I will accept," said Merianna.

"M-Merianna!" Serkan looked at her in shock.

"You know what to do," Rienna said, and Israna bowed deeply before starting away with a giggle of excitement.

"R-Really?" Piria asked worriedly.

Merianna looked at Rienna curiously. "Why does she obey you so?"

"I reward her greatly," Rienna answered.

"I see."

"I do not trust her in Ainsir!" Serkan said, looking outraged.

"We should hurry back so you can keep an eye on her, then," Merianna said.

Serkan sighed irritably. "And what will you do in Ainsir?" he shot a glare at Rienna.

"Explain that I do not want war," she said.

"And the king's betrayal," Merianna added.

"If word is out that there are Dareka in the kingdom, there will be panic among the people and in the castle," Serkan said as they walked.

"We will leave that out for now," Merianna said. "They shall only know that he was working with the Dareka."

"As you wish, Queen Merianna..." Serkan said quietly in defeat.

 

They continued walking. "What does it mean?" Merianna asked quietly.

"Huh?" Piria looked at her. Merianna nodded, and Piria looked down. The necklace that was around her neck was showing. It was silver, a star symbol. It must have come out when she was fighting with Senka. She tucked the star symbol underneath the top of her dress again. "It's nothing," she said, though not very convincing. But Merianna said no more. Piria glanced at Lyssa then, who smirked at her.

Ainsir could be seen ahead now. They were almost there when Piria suddenly stopped. "Oh no..." she whispered.

"What is it?" Merianna asked.

"She is here," Serkan said. "Melaina."

The now familiar soft, distant laughter was heard. "We must run," said Lyssa. "She cannot reach us if we are out of the woods."

They ran, hearing the laughter catching up behind them, becoming loud and near. The leaves were swirling around them again, and the branches of the trees reaching down, swinging at them like large claws. Serkan, Erdor and Piria swung their swords, slicing through few of them. Panic boiled in Piria when it sounded as if the laughter was right in their ear, loud and ringing.

And then they were out of the woods. They looked back, shock coming over them. There was someone, very tall, skin a light brown and rough, like the bark of a tree, thorned branches wrapped around their body. Their hair was very long, a light green reaching down to their knees, adorned with leaves and twigs. They quickly disappeared.

"Was that..." Piria stared. "Her? Melaina?"

"No one has ever seen her," Erdor said breathlessly.

"We can discuss that later," Rienna said. "We have another issue."

Everyone looked. They were in Ainsir. And the shocked, terrified and confused eyes of the people, guards, and knights were on them.


	15. Out Of The Woods

The guards and knights of Ainsir stared on in confusion. Queen Merianna was standing next to the enemy queen of Diramir, Rienna. Few people then backed away, frightened at the sight of Queen Rienna. Merianna stepped forward. "It is all right," she said. "As it turns out, Queen Rienna is not our enemy. Tomorrow morning, I will explain everything. Gather outside the castle to hear." She started away with Piria, Erdor and Serkan at her side, and Rienna and Lyssa following behind.

 

Back at the castle, Aldo and the knights listened in silence as Serkan told what had happened. Aldo looked to be in disbelief. He looked unable to speak when Serkan finished. "I deeply apologize," Merianna bowed. "For running away and worrying all of you."

"Merianna..." Aldo whispered, frowning at her.

"If Piri had not come after me, I would be dead," she looked to the woman next to her, who tensed. "I owe her my life. I owe her everything."

"I am more than relieved, and glad, that you have her by your side," Aldo smiled.

"Knew I wasn't wrong," Kastof looked at Piria in admiration. Serkan scoffed at the praise she received.

"Well, we shall discuss this more tomorrow," said Aldo. "Early, before you speak."

"Yes," Merianna nodded.

"There will be guest rooms prepared for Queen Rienna and... uh..." Aldo eyed Lyssa.

"Lyssa," Merianna said. "She also helped us."

"Very well. Now please rest, Merianna. You have been through too much."

 

Piria and Lyssa followed behind Merianna and Rienna. Merianna heard their conversation. "Why am I staying here?" Lyssa sighed softly.

Piria chuckled. "Sorry you got caught up in this."

"Well... never thought I would be spending the night in a castle unless it was in the cells. Suppose I should enjoy this."

"Yeah," Piria said, "I never thought I'd be in a castle, either... it's pretty weird."

"Unlike you, I will not get used to it," there was amusement in Lyssa's tone.

"I don't think I will..." Merianna tensed at Piria's words, but said nothing.

"Don't plan on staying?" Lyssa asked.

Piria was quiet for a moment. "Queen Meri may not want me forever..." she said quietly.

"I do not see why she wouldn't," said Lyssa. Lyssa's words made Merianna smile.

 

The next morning, the gathering was a huge one. Hundreds were gathered to hear Merianna speak. She stood upon a castle balcony, looking down at everyone. Serkan and Piria stood at her left, and Rienna at her right. Below, Merianna could see the confusion, fear, and curiosity in the people's eyes. "I will now give an explanation for Queen Rienna's presence here in Ainsir," she said loudly over the voices, and the chatting then became silent. "I did something that some do not see as wise - I journeyed to Diramir," Merianna began. "It was a dangerous travel, in which I would not be alive if it were not for my friend Piria," she nodded at the woman next to her, who looked down nervously. "In Diramir, I met my old friend, who I had thought to be my enemy, Queen Rienna. The Queen of Diramir explained herself to me. She did murder my father, Aldric, king of Ainsir. Why she did it, was to protect me, and in doing so, she saved this kingdom."

There was a short, tense silence. "King Aldric was working with the Dareka," Merianna continued, to startled gasps. "He was planning to give me to them, and let them return in full power." She stared down at the shocked faces. "Queen Rienna saved not only me, but all of us," she said. "And she was never our enemy, but our ally, and we are no longer at war."

There was relief among the people, but still shock, and Merianna turned away, back to the inside. Serkan, Piria and Rienna followed. "Is that all you will say?" Lyssa smiled.

"Yes," said Merianna. "For now."

"That is all that they need to know," Serkan said.

"Yes," Aldo agreed. "We must focus on discovering the identity of the Dareka among us in secret."

"We do not know how many are among us," Merianna said. "Such a task may be impossible."

"Israna will find them," Rienna said. "She is very capable."

Merianna gave her a half smile. "We shall see."

"I despise the idea of her being in this kingdom," Serkan said. "That Israna."

"You are not alone," Aldo frowned. "I cannot trust her."

"What if she does find the Dareka?" Lyssa asked them. "She may want something in return..."

"She has never wanted anything in return from me," Rienna shrugged.

"I feel I owe her something for her help," said Merianna. "Anyway, I suppose we shall see."

 

Merianna and Rienna left the castle, and sat across from each other at a table in the garden. Piria stood a little away from them, by a tree. A smiling Aretta stopped near them, many flowers cradled in her arms. "You protected her well," she said to Piria. "I am relieved. Thank you."

"Yeah," Piria nodded, looking shy. Merianna smiled at the sight.

"I am glad that it was you chosen to protect her. I think it was a good choice," Aretta went on.

Merianna noticed the color that came to Piria's cheeks, and she looked down awkwardly. "Thank you."

"There you are," sighed Erdor, stopping near them. "Serkan wishes to speak with you, Aretta," he said. "Hurry up, don't keep him waiting."

"What have I told you about that _tone_?" she glared at him, and he took a step back. "Take these," she shoved the flowers into his arms. "Fill a vase with water and set them upon the dining table. Do _not_ crush them," she demanded, and he winced. "Be careful, if they are ruined I will be angry with you." She strode passed him and he winced again.

Piria chuckled. "Yeah, I like her." Erdor grumbled under his breath, starting away miserably.

"Do you remember," Rienna began, looking around, "when we used to have little play weddings out here?"

Merianna chuckled at the memory. "Yes."

"You proposed to me with a flower," Rienna grinned.

"That’s _adorable_ ," Piria commented, also grinning at Merianna. Merianna could feel heat in her cheeks, a little embarrassed to be talking about this.

"We were the queens, ruling both Ainsir and Diramir together," Rienna smiled. "Funny how a bit of that is true now."

Back when they were children, Merianna very much enjoyed their play weddings. She knew it was only play, and it was fun, but she also thought about the real thing. She thought about growing up, and marrying Rienna for real. And even as she grew older, that did not change. She could not fantasize happily about marrying a prince, even though she had met kind, handsome princes. It was not long until she came to the realization that she did not have those feelings for men. Women caught her eye often, however. She had never told her father about this, knowing that he would not understand. She had, however, mentioned it to Serkan before. He had shrugged, and said, "it is just fine if you like pretty girls, Merianna." She remembered how much his words had meant to her, how she could not stop smiling for the rest of the day.

Merianna wondered if Rienna ever thought about her that way. Now that she knew that Rienna still cared for her and had not betrayed or meant to hurt her, she found herself thinking of her like that again. Just looking at her right now, Merianna thought about what it would be like to _kiss_ Rienna. And though she was happy to have her dear friend again, but was also feeling guilty. Because she had blamed her. Went to war with her. And Rienna had done what she did to save her. Because she loved her. "Do not blame yourself, Meri," Rienna said, as if reading her mind.

Merianna looked at her. "You can still tell what is on my mind."

Rienna chuckled. "It has never been difficult."

"You cannot ask that of me," Merianna told her.

"You had every right to hate me, Meri," Rienna said.

"I should have trusted you."

"I took away the only family you had. You are not wrong to feel what you felt."

"I am happy to have you back, Rienna, after everything... truly."

"As am I," Rienna nodded.

"Let's never lose each other again," Merianna said.

"We won't," Rienna smiled. "I promise you."


	16. Waiting

Queen Rienna stayed the night in the castle of Ainsir. In the morning, everyone gathered around the dining table for breakfast. "How long will you be staying, exactly?" Serkan's wary eyes glanced at the queen of Diramir.

Rienna smiled. "I thought I would stay until I hear word from Israna about the Dareka."

Serkan was obviously not too pleased to hear it. "What if it takes her some time?" he asked. Rienna shrugged carelessly, and he muttered under his breath.

"I will enjoy your company," Merianna said.

"As I will enjoy yours," Rienna smiled, placing her hand upon Merianna's. Serkan rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his meal.

Merianna turned her head to Piria, who was sitting at her other side. "How are you feeling today, Piri?"

"Oh," Piria looked at her. "Fine."

"Honesty, please," Merianna said with a smile. She could tell from Piria’s silence and gloomy expression that she was not completely fine.

Piria smiled sadly. "I'm just tired."

Aldo, from the other end of the table, looked at her. "You are still a mystery, Miss Piria," he said. "Tell, where do you come from?"

"Anora," she answered.

"Oh, that is a lovely little village," he said. "You should bring Merianna along to visit your family."

"Don't have any," she said.

"Oh?" he frowned.

"My mother and father passed away a long time ago."

"No siblings?" he asked.

"I had a brother."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead."

Serkan looked up from his plate, giving a rare look of sympathy. "I see," Aldo frowned. "I am sorry."

Merianna looked at Piria, who was staring down at her plate, still looking quite grim. She felt sad for her. "I would still love to have a visit to Anora again, if you ever do want to go, Piri."

"Of course," Piria gave her a smile.

 

Merianna and Rienna went to the library, and were sitting across from each other. Both were quietly reading. Merianna turned another page in her book. It was a book about magic, a very old book. Since coming back from the woods, she had been feeling very interested in the subject. She wanted to learn more. She turned another page, and a symbol caught her eye. She stared. Rienna glanced at her. "That is the symbol of witches," she said.

Merianna looked at her, and then back at the book. The image was faded, but it was the star. "Is it?" she asked.

Rienna nodded. "It's usually found where they dwell. Drawn or painted, or some even wear it."

"And what is it for?"

"Protection, to make magic more powerful, for energy. It is for many things."

Merianna glanced at Piria, who was standing only a little away from them. Piria wore this symbol around her neck. Merianna was now curious as to why. Though she would not ask. Piria was leaning against a book shelf, staring up at the ceiling. Merianna watched as Serkan approached her. She looked back down at her book, but glanced at them and overheard their conversation. "Is the job you wanted so badly boring you?" he asked her, glancing at Merianna and Rienna.

"No," she glared at him.

"Have anything on your mind?"

Piria eyed him warily. "Why are you asking me?"

He shrugged. "We live among each other, and our job is the same, is it not?" he looked to Merianna. "To protect the queen?"

Piria looked away. Serkan sighed. "I do not wish to say it any more than you do, Piria," he said, "but it will do us well to be able to speak to one another."

She ignored him, still avoiding his eyes. "Very well," he said. "Next time, perhaps." He took something from one of his pockets. It was a golden armlet adorned with sparkling rubies. The sight of it made Piria flinch.

"This is yours," Serkan told her. "It was used to find you and Merianna in the woods. Lyssa enchanted it to track you," he looked at it, and then looked at her. "She said the magic only works if it is something that belongs to the person. I gave it to her, and it worked to track you. It belongs to you," he held it out to her. "Unless you do not want it, as you left it carelessly. Luckily I picked it up."

Piria stared at him for a moment. Merianna could not help watching them with curiosity. Piria took the armlet from him and nodded, and then she looked down.

He started away, but then stopped, looking at her once more. "I am sorry about your family, Piria," he said softly. "I understand how painful a loss it is."

Piria still kept silent, and they stared at one another for a moment before he continued away. "Looked like quite the intense chat," Lyssa said, stopping next to Piria.

"It was nothing," she said.

"You do not even wish to confide in me?" she smiled. When Piria remained silent, Lyssa sighed. "Very well." She said, running her fingers through Piria's hair, and then walking away. 

Piria sighed, ruffling her hair. She glanced at Merianna, who saw in the corner of her eye as she still stared down at her book. Merianna grew curious to Piria and Lyssa’s relationship. Piria folded her arms together, looking blankly at the wall in front of her. She looked as if she began to drift away in her thoughts when something snapped her out of them. Her eyes darted around, and then she stared at something. Merianna looked at where she was staring. Someone whose back was facing them, wearing a black cloak. They slowly made their way to the door to leave, stopping and turning their head to Piria. Merianna saw Piria tense when from under their hood, the person smirked at her. They then turned away and left the room. Piria raced after them, and Merianna followed after her.

She stopped next to Piria in the corridor, looking both ways. The cloaked person was nowhere to be seen. But how? They could not have gone anywhere so quickly. There was nowhere to go that fast from here.

"Piri?" Merianna asked.

Piria looked to Merianna and Rienna, who was just coming out of the library. "Is something wrong?" Merianna asked.

"I just..." Piria looked around. "Thought I saw someone suspicious..."

"I saw them, also," Merianna said, and she and Rienna looked around the corridor from where they stood. "Well, there is no one out here now. I wonder where they went to..."

"I know..." Piria looked troubled.

Merianna glanced at her clenched hands. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied. "My apologies." She went back to the library.

Merianna stood in silence for a moment. "I am going to speak with Aldo."

"Oh?" Rienna asked.

"For Piri," she said.

"What will you do?"

Merianna smiled, not giving an answer, and started away, hoping that her idea would make Piria feel better.


	17. A Day Out

Piria's gloomy mood remained the next day. She was feeling exhausted in every way. Every part of her, her mind especially, was tired. She wanted to sleep and never wake. It was early morning and she was in Meri’s room. As Meri dressed, Piria staring blankly out the window at the city below. "Would you mind if we went somewhere today, Piri?" Merianna asked.

"That's fine," she replied.

"Rienna will be coming along, shall we also invite Lyssa?"

"If you want to."

"You and Lyssa are very close," she commented, but Piria did not know what to say to that. "Are you okay, Piri?"

She finally looked at Meri. "Y-Yes," she replied. "I'm sorry."

Merianna smiled at her. "Let's go to breakfast. We will leave after."

"Okay," Piria nodded.

 

The four of them left the castle after breakfast. Piria followed quietly behind, and Merianna and Rienna led the way to the woods. Not the connecting woods to Diramir, but the woods at the other end of the city, which led to Ainsir's villages. There a carriage awaited them. "Where are we going, anyway?" Piria's attention was finally caught when she noticed the carriage ahead.

Merianna smiled at her. "A day out. You'll see."

"Don't you like surprises?" Lyssa chuckled, getting into the carriage. Piria rolled her eyes and got into the seat next to her. Rienna and Merianna sat next to each other across from them. Piria stared out the window as the carriage started away. The trees in these woods were alive and beautiful, covered with bright green leaves. Birds were chirping and insects were buzzing, butterflies fluttering and flowers blooming. Much unlike the dead woods leading to Diramir, where the creatures of darkness lived. The only birds and insects seen in those woods were crows, and black spiders full of poison. Or probably even some strange cross between them. Because it was not a beautiful place. Nothing that came from there was beautiful.

They rode a dirt path, passing few little cottages. "Those are lovely," Merianna said. "I wonder what it would be like to live in peace like this."

"We will never know," Rienna said. "Unless we were to run away together..." she grinned, moving a piece of Merianna's hair behind her ear.

"It is peaceful," Lyssa watched the cottages as they passed by. "I am beginning to miss home."

"When will you return?" Merianna asked.

"I feel I should stay in Ainsir until the Dareka are found," she smiled.

"You may stay for as long as you please," Merianna told her.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked. "There is already talk of you allowing a witch in your kingdom..."

Merianna shrugged carelessly. "They will see that the witch will not bring them any harm."

Lyssa chuckled, looking back at the cottages. "I think I would prefer to live out here..."

"Will you move?" Merianna asked.

"I couldn't, unless the people stopped fearing my kind," she said. "I could always try moving somewhere farther away, but I could never afford to get around. Living in the forbidden woods is only nice because I do not need to pay for things."

Hearing the sounds of chatting and laughter, Piria peered out the window. "What's going on?"

"That is where we are headed," Rienna said.

Piria watched as they neared the village. It was crowded, knights, royalty and jesters all among each other. They came to a stop, and got out of the carriage. Shop stands were set up everywhere, along with stands for people to play games. "The village of Kirun has a celebration each year," said Rienna. "We thought it would be nice to attend."

"We used to come each year when we were children," Merianna said. She smiled at Piria, wrapping her arm around hers. "Let's go," she started to the village.

"Yeah," Piria said, trying not to show how especially miserable she felt at the moment. She really did not feel like being surrounded by so many people right now. Especially because large crowds made her very, very anxious. They walked through the village, not catching the eye of anyone. Many from around here had never seen the two queens before, as they had never left their village and other visitors were from far lands, so their presence would not catch attention.

Piria stopped when Merianna did, eyeing a game stand. A man, looking to be a knight from some kingdom, was tossing daggers at a target. "You are good at that, Piri," she said. "You could win, I bet."

"Maybe," Piria said carelessly.

"The prize is quite a lot of gold..." Lyssa said. "Shame I do not have the skill."

"Can't you just magic win?" Piria shrugged.

Lyssa chuckled. "I play fair."

"Would you like to try it, Piri?" Merianna looked at her.

Piria opened her mouth to say no, when the knight playing turned to them. " _Ha_ ," he said dryly. "Little thing like you..." he eyed her, "I could toss _you_ and hit the target. The gold is mine."

Piria clenched her hands as anger immediately washed over her. She hated being looked down on. "Get the hell out of the way," she said quietly in a threatening tone.

"What?" the knight stared.

" _Move_ ," she pointed, and he raised his eyebrows. Looking curious, he did as she said, and stepped to the side.

The game keeper handed Piria a dagger when she stepped up. She eyed the target, and then tossed the dagger, hitting the target spot perfectly. "You-" the knight stared, obviously surprised.

Piria admired her work for a second, and then turned to him. "I have been trained all my life," she said. "And I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

Merianna and Lyssa clapped their hands, and Rienna grinned before doing the same. Piria smiled shyly, looking down. "Ah... thanks," she said. The clapping caught the attention of some others around them, who looked at Piria curiously.

"Let's see, then!" said a woman.

"Do it again!" a child demanded. There were nods of agreement from others and Piria tensed, now feeling nervous and awkward. The game keeper held the dagger out to her again. She took it, and sighed softly, tossing it again. There were whispers of surprise when she hit it again, and Merianna and Lyssa clapped, others joining them. Piria felt her cheeks become hot, not sure if she was liking this attention.

"More!" another child shouted. "Again!"

The game keeper switched the targets, providing a more challenging one. Piria took the dagger with a sigh, and with a little more focus this time, hit the new target. She grinned at the clapping that followed. It caught more attention, and as more gathered to watch, the game keeper continued to switch the targets around, Piria managing to hit them all. When he had run out of targets, she was given the prize gold.

 

"Quite a scene you've made," Rienna said as they walked, others nodding and grinning at them as they passed.

"I didn't mean to," Piria looked down awkwardly.

"I think it is wonderful," Merianna said. "I knew you would be amazing."

Piria smiled at her, a warm flutter in her chest. They came to a stop in the square, where a little scene was happening. A fire dancing act. "Israna would enjoy this," said Rienna, watching curiously.

"She would," Merianna agreed. Rienna held an arm out to her, and Merianna chuckled, wrapping her arm around Rienna’s, and they went closer to the front of the crowd.

"Hey," Piria tapped Lyssa on the shoulder. "Here," she held the bag of gold out to her.

"Oh?" Lyssa stared.

"I don't want it," Piria said. "It would help you, though, right? To go where you want to?"

Lyssa smiled, and took it from her. "Thank you, Piria. I shall not forget this."

Piria returned the smile, and they walked closer to watch the act. "Hey, Meri," Piria elbowed her softly, and Merianna looked at her. "Thanks…" Piria said.

"For what?" Merianna asked.

"This," Piria replied. "When we got here, I... I didn’t want to be here. I didn’t feel like being around all these people and everything. But... I’m having fun now. Thank you."

Merianna smiled at her. "It is nice to have a day out with friends sometimes, I think."

"Friends..." Piria repeated. And then she smiled, looking at the fire act. "Yeah," she said. "It really is."


	18. Friends For Life

At night, the four of them returned to the carriage on their way back to Ainsir. There was a full moon in the dark blue sky, among the many stars lighting their way. Lyssa was asleep next to Piria, her head rested on Piria's shoulder. Merianna and Rienna were asleep, close together. Piria stared out the window, listening to the owls. By the time they reached Ainsir, the streets were silent and empty, only guards standing guard by the woods and castle. They got out of the carriage, tiredly making their way to the castle, led by the man who had drove the carriage. 

Piria walked behind the others, staring ahead, looking forward to sleeping. Seeing movement in the corner of her eye, she turned her head. Nothing could really be seen in the darkness, and she figured she was only seeing things, until she saw it again. She stopped, watching the figure moving in the darkness. She froze when she realized that it was the one wearing the hooded cloak that she had seen in the library yesterday. She did not know if it was the same person as before, but she was quite sure that it was. Who else would it be? She had the urge to chase them, and might have, if Merianna had not pulled her out of it.

"Piri?" she asked, looking back at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Piria answered quietly, going to her.

 

The castle was lively the next morning. Piria yawned while she poured tea for Merianna and Rienna. She had slept well, but not for very long, as by the time they arrived back in Ainsir it was very late. Serkan joined them at the dining table this morning. "Did everyone have a nice time in Kirun?"

"Yes," Merianna replied. "A lovely time."

"I am glad."

"Piri caught the attention of many," she looked excitedly at Piria, who stood next to her chair.

"Oh?" Serkan looked at them.

"She won each game of hitting targets," Merianna smiled. Piria looked away awkwardly.

"Impressive," Serkan said. "I am sure she had quite the skilled trainer," he looked down at his plate and proceeded to eat.

Piria glared at him. She wanted to argue, but stopped herself. She was too tired and he was not worth it. "I am happy you had a lovely time," Aldo smiled. “You needed it, Merianna.”

 

After breakfast, Merianna and Rienna led the way down a corridor, Piria behind them. They walked through the castle garden, many colors of different flowers blooming all around them. Piria sighed, looking at the ground while she walked. The bright blend of colors hurt her head. "Piri," Merianna called, looking back at her. "Come over here."

She went to them, walking alongside Meri. "What is it?"

"You do not always have to be so far behind, you know," Merianna told her.

Piria was surprised. "I just... thought... I shouldn't be in the way when you want to spend time with..." she glanced at Rienna.

"You are never in the way," Merianna told her.

"Well... I don't mind either way. I'm just here to... you know, watch,” she shrugged.

"You have become a friend to me," Merianna said. "I never want to leave you out of anything."

Piria smiled at her. "Thanks."

"I know that I would also like to know you better," said Rienna. "We will be a close part of each other's lives from now on."

Piria gave a nervous chuckle. "When all this with the Dareka is over, Meri won't really need me anymore..."

"Don't think that," Merianna said. "I would still like you to remain in my life. To be my friend always."

"If... if that's what you really want..." Piria said slowly. Meri smiled, wrapping her arm around Piria's as they continued their walk.

 

They found themselves watching Serkan training new knights later that day. There was a loud clashing of swords as several knights struck each other at once, doing as Serkan instructed. He seemed pleased that all was going well, and then noticed Merianna, Rienna and Piria. He went to them. "Any word from Israna yet?" he asked.

"No," Rienna replied. "Not yet."

He crossed his arms, eyeing her suspiciously. "What do you suppose she is doing?" he asked. "And where might she be?"

Rienna grinned. "I am sure she will be successful in discovering the Dareka's identity... she has a way of watching when one does not realize."

Serkan scoffed. "May I introduce myself to the new knights?" Merianna asked.

"Of course, Merianna," he said, and led her to them.

Piria and Rienna remained where they were, watching the new knights bow to their queen. "Do you want to remain her friend?" Rienna asked.

Piria looked at her. "What?"

"You seemed hesitant before."

"That... that's because..."

"You think so lowly of yourself," Rienna said. "You do not believe you are worthy?"

"No," Piria said quietly. "I really don't."

"You are," Rienna told her. "And Meri will not change her mind on that."

"If you say so."

"Piri!" Merianna waved. "Would you like to help train the knights?" she asked. "You are our best warrior."

Piria stared, surprised. "R-Really? I am?"

"No," Serkan said carelessly, and Piria rolled her eyes.

Merianna chuckled. "They would love to see you fight."

The knights nodded, looking at her curiously. "Why don't you show him that you are?" Rienna smiled. "Wouldn't it feel wonderful to prove him wrong?"

"I always do," Piria said, walking toward them. "He's just too much of an idiot to accept it."

 

At night, Piria yawned as she went around Meri's room, blowing out all the candles. Serkan had insisted, obviously to annoy her, that she train the knights for several hours. She did, and now she was feeling tired and sore. "Have you seen Rienna?" Merianna asked, getting into bed.

"Not since dinner," Piria replied, fluffing a pillow.

"Wonder where she went off to..." Merianna laid down.

"Want me to look for her?"

"No, you must sleep," Merianna smiled. "You look as if you might fall over."

"Just because that happened _one time_ , Meri..." Piria said, un-amused.

Merianna giggled. "I am pleased that Serkan trusted you to train the knights."

Piria scoffed. A gasp of surprise then escaped when Merianna wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "Good night, Piri."

Piria smiled at her. "Good night, Meri."

She turned to leave, but stopped at Meri's words. "Remember what I told you earlier," she said. "I meant it. Besides Aldo and Serkan, you and Rienna are my dearest friends."

"I'll remember," Piria said. "Thank you."

 

She left the room, closing the door with a soft sigh. She was on her way to her own room, which was across from Meri's, when she heard soft voices. She stopped, looking around. Whispers. She walked down the corridor, quietly, and then stopped and peered around the corner. She was startled to see the cloaked person, the same one that she had been seeing. She had the quick thought to attack, but when she realized who the other person was, she remained frozen in place. The cloaked person was having a whispered conversation with another. Queen Rienna.


	19. The End Of The Act

Piria had been unable to sleep all night. She had quietly watched Rienna and the one hidden by the hood of the cloak. They talked, but she could not catch any of their whispered discussion, which apparently was bothersome to Rienna judging by her frown. When they finished, Piria hid as Rienna passed her by and returned to her guest room, and the one in the cloak had disappeared somewhere, exactly as last time. She did not see where. She returned to her own room then, and laid awake, thinking of who it possibly could be, and why Rienna would be speaking to them. When Piria had first seen the cloaked one, their cruel smile made her feel they were up to no good. And Rienna had been speaking to them in the middle of the night, in an area where no guards roam, and now Piria felt the Queen of Diramir had something to hide. And that was not good for Meri, who now trusted her old friend again.

 

The next morning, Piria watched Rienna carefully. She was acting herself, grinning and joking, making Meri smile, like always. She mentioned nothing of last night, but Piria had the very faint hope that she would. Because if Rienna did not mention it, then she definitely had something to hide. And if she had something to hide, she was lying. And Meri would be destroyed by her betrayal. Again. Meri did not deserve all the pain and suffering over those she trusted and cared about.

Rienna often caught Piria's stare during breakfast. Piria knew that the looks they gave each other were telling everything. Rienna knew that she knew. And now there would be no avoiding it.

 

After breakfast, Piria followed Meri outside, where Meri tended to the gardens. Piria stood a little away, by the castle door, watching her.

"Have you something to say to me?" Piria turned her head to Rienna, who had just come out of the castle. "Your eyes told me that you did," Rienna said. Piria looked away. "Tell me," Rienna said. "I'd like to hear."

"Who were you speaking to last night?" Piria asked quickly, still watching Meri. "In secret?"

"It was not very secret if you saw me," she chuckled.

"Who?"

"Israna,” she answered. Piria looked at her. "Israna was the one wearing the cloak," Rienna said.

"Did she... find something?"

"Indeed."

"What?" Piria asked anxiously. "The Dareka?"

"Yes, she discovered the identity of each and every one of them," Rienna said.

Piria stared, shocked. "Why haven't you told Meri?" she asked. "Why-"

"Because some are in a dangerous position," she said. "Knights. _Many_ of them are knights. If it is to get out, they will hurt her. We need a strategy. And-"

Before she could finish, they jumped, startled at the sudden, piercing screams. Merianna stopped picking the flowers and looked back at them, looking frightened. "That was nearby," Rienna said. "Inside the castle."

"Come on," Piria said, and rushed to Merianna. Rienna and Merianna stood close together, and Piria pulled out her sword as more screams were heard.

"We must go inside," Merianna said.

"I know," Piria said. "Stay behind me, stay together, and stay close," she instructed.

Merianna nodded, and Rienna took her hand. They followed behind Piria as she led the way into the castle.

 

The corridor was empty and strangely silent. There was not a knight or a servant in sight. The only sound was three heartbeats in the eerie silence, knowing that something was very wrong. Then they came to an immediate stop at a sound. Footsteps. Piria's hands tightened around the sword handle as she tried to keep them from shaking. The wait seemed to go on forever as the footsteps drew near. And then he turned the corner, and stopped. "There you are, Queen Merianna," said Erdor.

"What are you doing?" Merianna asked quietly, eyeing his blooded sword.

"Looking for you," he said. "There has been an attack. Please, come with me."

"No," Piria said immediately.

"Oh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "Who are you to say? You are a servant, I am a knight. I will protect the queen."

"If I may say, Erdor..." Merianna began, "you are not doing so well at playing innocent at the moment..."

He chuckled. "When did I lose your trust, Queen Merianna?"

"Just now, as you look like you've just returned from a slaughter," she said.

"I told you, there has been an attack," he said.

"An attack done by yourself, Erdor?" she asked quietly. He smiled. "What have you done?" she demanded.

"I played my part," he said. "All of us have. And now the play is over."

He looked down, and placed one hand over his eyes. When he lifted his head, and moved his hand, his crimson eyes were bright and wide. "You're... you're a _Dareka_ , Erdor..." Merianna said quietly, sounding pained.

"There are many of us inside your castle, Queen Merianna," he said. "And some of us noticed that spy you had watching us. Dareka are very aware, and are able to sense anything." He smiled at the sadness that shone in her eyes. "And now, since we have been discovered, we have no choice but to act..."

He charged at them, and his sword clashed with Piria's. Rienna and Merianna backed away, Rienna standing partly in front of her to guard her from harm. "Stop it, you goddamn idiot, you'll never win!" Piria yelled as she continued to guard against him.

"I've had enough of the way you treat me!" he yelled back, attacking fiercely.

"Oh, Erdor, how do I treat you?" she asked. "Like the little fool you are? Because that part isn't an act!"

His eyes widened as his anger toward her turned to rage. " _I'll kill you_!" he screamed, causing her to wince.

He raised his sword, about to bring it down upon her, but it did not come. They jumped, startled at the sword that went through his chest. Erdor's crimson eyes were wide in shock, and his sword hit the floor, followed by his body as the sword was pulled out of him.

"S-Serkan," Merianna gasped. Serkan's face was pale with shock, and he looked horrified at Erdor's lifeless body. "Serkan," Merianna stopped in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am... so sorry..."

"We..." he said breathlessly. "L-Let's go... you must get to safety... there is more of them..."

He led the way, and Merianna followed. Piria remained frozen, shaken, staring at the body of Erdor. "Come on," Rienna's voice snapped her out of it. "We must stay with Meri." She started away, and Piria followed.

 

Serkan brought them to the throne room, where Aldo embraced Merianna. "You are okay!" he sighed in relief. Besides Aldo, the cooks and the maids and other servants were in the room, looking terrified. "Many of the knights are Dareka," Aldo said. "We do not know why, but they decided to make their move today."

"They knew they were being watched," Serkan said quietly, still looking horrified at what he had just done.

"Yes," Merianna nodded. "That is what... Erdor said..."

"I am sorry, Merianna," Aldo looked at her sadly.

"I must assist the other knights, and make sure the others in the kingdom are safely locked in their homes," Serkan said. He looked at Piria. "Stay with the queen," he told her.

Piria looked at him. "Wait-"

"I know you will protect her better than anyone else could, Piria," he said.

"I-"

"I trust you," he said softly. Piria was shocked at his words. She quickly blinked the tears out of her eyes, and nodded. "I trust you to protect her with all you have," he said.

"Yeah," she said quietly, unable to look at him.

"Be careful, Serkan, please," Merianna said desperately.

"I will," he said, and left the room.

Piria placed a hand on Merianna's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Meri," she said softly.

"I trusted Erdor," she said quietly. "I trusted all the knights with my life."

"I know," Piria whispered. She tensed when Meri wrapped her arms around her tightly. With a shaky sigh, she put her arms around Meri, too, and held her close.

"Promise me that you will be okay, Piri," she said. "That we will be okay when this is over..."

There was a moment of silence. "No," Piria said quietly. "I can't do that, Meri."

Meri looked at her, her blue eyes shining with tears that ran down her pale cheeks. "I can promise that _you_ will be okay," Piria told her. "Because I will make sure of that."

Meri stared. "I don't want to be okay if you're not, Piri."

"Dont-" Piria shook her head, "don't say that."

"I mean it."

"Merianna," she said shakily. "My job - what I _swore_ to do, was protect you. That's what I can promise you. Not my life, _yours_."

There came a silence. "I love you," Meri whispered. Piria did not have a chance to fight the tears, they came immediately at those words. She looked down. This was a pain like no other she had felt before. Meri took one of her hands in her own. "I love you, Piri," she repeated, "and I don't think I can be without you."

"You _have_ to," Piria's breath hitched, and she covered her face with her other hand. "Please don't tell me you won't," she said desperately. "That's not what all this is for. It's all for you to be okay!"

"But I did not think this is what I would get out of it," Meri said. "That I would get you." She took a step closer, resting her forehead on Piria's shoulder. "You have become everything to me, Piri," she said softly. "My best friend. My sister." The words made Piria cry harder. She struggled to calm herself down.

When she did, she wiped her tears with her sleeve, and finally lifted her head. She was relieved to see that everyone was concerned with what was going on, and paying her and Meri no attention. "Do you remember what you promised me?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Th-That when this was over... you would write again." Meri looked at her. "Please keep that promise, Meri," she said. "Write about this. Tell everyone your story. I can't promise everything will be okay - I can't... lie to you. I just want you to know... in the end, Meri, I... I love you, too," she ended in a whisper. "And no matter what happens, when this is over... I'm glad I got to be by your side."

Meri smiled. She placed a hand on Piria's teary cheek. "Okay," she said softly. "I promise you that. I will write about us. I will tell everyone our story." She wrapped her arms around her friend again, in a warm embrace.

"It has begun again," Rienna said, and everyone looked at her. She was looking out the window, down at the kingdom. "Our second war with the Dareka. And hopefully the last."


	20. The Battle

Piria stood leaning against the wall, near the throne, her arms tightly folded across her chest and a storm of thoughts in her head. Meri stood in the center of the room, speaking quietly and worriedly with Aldo, glancing at her often. Each time she did, Piria gave her a smile. Meri always smiled back. Each time she did, Piria felt as if she was stabbed in the chest. The others sat on the floor, shaken and frightened. No sounds were heard, the corridors outside quiet. Piria looked to Rienna when the queen of Diramir stopped at her side. She looked away from Rienna's stare. "How are you feeling?" Rienna asked.

"Just fine."

"You are not very honest."

Piria sighed in annoyance. "Well, how the hell do you _think_?"

"At the moment, we are all the same," she looked around at the sad, frightened faces. "And I believe we are all the same in wishing that after this, it will never happen again," she looked at Piria again. "I know that you will protect Meri. That in the end, no matter what else happens, she will be fine."

"That's what I swore to do."

"I know."

Piria looked at her. "They're going after you, too. So I'll save you both."

Rienna chuckled. "I trust your word, little warrior. But I'll ask something of you."

"What?"

"I know that you cannot promise, but please, try your hardest," she said. "Survive."

Piria looked away. "Even if I survive this fight, where will I be when it's over?"

Before Rienna could reply, everyone jumped when hearing a sudden, distant scream. Everyone looked at the double doors. There was another sound then. Rushing footsteps. Everyone that was sitting stood, and Piria tightly held the handle of her sword, prepared to attack. Aldo stood in front of Merianna, and Rienna stood close at her side.

The footsteps stopped by the double doors. Everyone was tense, and then panic came over them as something heavy struck the doors. It sounded as if more than one person, with great strength, was forcing the doors open. The room was filled with screams when they did swing open, two crimson eyed knights standing in the doorway.

"Stay close to each other!" Piria instructed to the queens, running forward as the two knights charged their way.

"Everyone out!" Aldo instructed to the others. The servants and maids followed him out of the room. Merianna and Rienna watched Piria fight the two knights. Piria became nervous each time her eyes fell upon them. Merianna looked nervous, and as if she was about to get involved. Piria knew that she was not doing too well, that she did need the help, but she did not want Meri to get hurt.

Then someone did help. A dagger was plunged into one knight's neck, killing him instantly. When he fell, Lyssa stared down at him. This startled the other, who Piria took the chance to strike fatally with her sword. "Thanks," Piria breathed, relieved.

"Anything for you," Lyssa smiled.

"Where have you been?" Merianna asked, relief in her tone. "I was worried about you."

"Aww," Lyssa chuckled. "I am quite capable. No need to worry."

"Have you seen Serkan?" Merianna asked.

"No. But more Dareka are on their way. They know you both are here," she said to Merianna and Rienna.

"Let's get away from here, then," Piria said. They nodded, and Piria led the way out of the room. But she stopped when she noticed Rienna go back inside. Rienna returned a moment later with the two swords of the dead knights. She tossed one to Merianna, who caught it. She grinned, and everyone continued.

They did not get very far down the corridor when two other Dareka appeared at the end. They were not knights, but had come straight from their home in the woods. "This is not good," Merianna said anxiously. "There are no guards guarding the city..."

"None alive," said Lyssa.

"Go back," Piria said, and they turned around, running the other way as the Dareka chased them. They ran down the corridor, and Merianna turned into the throne room again, everyone else following.

Inside, Piria proceeded to fight the two Dareka. Rienna assisted her when they got close, and this distracted them both, their attention turning to her. Merianna took the chance to fatally strike one as their back was turned to her, and when that caught the other's attention, Rienna fatally struck him.

Piria stared in surprise at the queens. "A wonderful team we make," Rienna said, staring at the two bodies.

"Yes..." Merianna said, though not looking pleased with her work.

"Are you okay?" Piria put a hand on her shoulder, frowning.

"Yes," she replied. "I do not want to, but if I must, I will kill for those I love." Piria gave her a sad smile. "And now," Merianna said, "before we leave... I have questions."

"What?" Piria asked.

"We have both told that we are important to each other, Piri," she said. "And after Erdor... after all this... I need you to be honest with me."

Piria stared. She nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said softly. "Okay."

"Are you a witch?" Merianna asked.

"No, I'm not," Piria answered, "but..." she looked at Lyssa. "We knew each other... I... I knew who Lyssa was before we went to see her."

"We are friends," Lyssa put a hand on Piria's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..." Piria said quietly.

Merianna smiled. "It's okay, Piri," she said. "I understand why you both kept it a secret." Her eyes stopped on Lyssa then. "One more question," she said. "When we went to you, you said that you did not enchant the eyes of a Dareka. But the way you said it, it was as if you were trying to be funny. And Serkan truly felt you were lying. He has a good way of telling when someone is lying. So, Lyssa... were you lying?"

There was a short silence. Lyssa and Merianna stared at one another. "Yes," she then answered.

"Okay," Merianna said. "Will you please tell me who?" But Lyssa said nothing. "Do not do this, Lyssa," Merianna said desperately. "I must know. If they are close to me, I _must_ know."

Another silence came as Merianna stared intently at the witch. When Lyssa said nothing, Merianna clenched her hands into fists. Piria was a little startled. It was the first time she saw Meri about to lose her temper.

"Me," Piria said quietly. "It was me."

Merianna, wide-eyed, looked at her, as if not believing what she had just heard. Piria slowly lifted her arm, and then placed a hand over her eyes. She slowly lowered her hand, and when she opened them, her dark brown eyes turned crimson.


	21. Betrayal

Merianna stared in disbelief. She felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest, right in the heart. For the second time in her life, she was heartbroken. Betrayed by someone she loved, her best friend. But this time the betrayal was real. The sight of Piria's crimson eyes blurred as Merianna's eyes welled with tears. "How could you?" she whispered.

Piria took a step toward her. "Meri-"

"Stay away from me," Merianna took a step back. "How could you-" Merianna's voice shook as her stomach turned with nausea. "How _dare_ you."

Piria's legs were shaking, too badly to keep standing, it seemed. She fell to her knees. "I'm not the one that's trying to hurt you," she said quietly and shakily. She looked down at the floor.

Merianna stared. "What?"

"She is telling the truth," Rienna said. Merianna spun around to her. "Israna discovered the identity of all the Dareka in this kingdom," Rienna said. "When she said Piria's name, I did not know what to do. I did not feel that Piria truly meant to hurt you. And I was right."

"But I _did_ hurt you," Piria said, and Merianna turned back to her. "I hurt you..." she whispered. "And I didn't know I would. I didn't know you'd like me..." she said with a tone of shock. "I didn't know you would... _love_ me..."

"What are you doing here, Piria?" Merianna demanded quietly. She wanted to disappear from all this. To enter her own mind and get lost within its freedom. But she could not.

"I... I knew of the plan some of the Dareka had," Piria sniffled. "That they would sneak into the castle, with the help of a witch. I couldn't do anything - there's so many of them... But I wanted to do something. S-So, when Lyssa told me they were searching for a servant, a warrior to protect you... I-I... she changed my eyes... and I got into the castle. As close to you as possible, as your servant, your guard. But with the opposite goal as them. To protect you. To keep you alive."

"But why?" Merianna demanded. "Why is your goal the opposite of theirs?"

"You said it before yourself, didn't you, Meri?" Piria said quietly. "Not all Dareka are the same. I don't want a war. I don't want hatred. I don't want all of us to be hunted after the queen is murdered. I don't want the worst of us to have all the power. I don't want us all to be thought of as them. I don't want _any_ of this."

Merianna stared. Piria still stared down at the floor. "I never meant to hurt you like this..." Piria went on. "I didn't think you would care about me. I never thought we would be _friends_..." her voice broke when speaking the word. "I never thought it would turn out this way. I am so sorry. I'm so sorry..."

After a moment, Merianna started toward her slowly. "You can do whatever you want to me," Piria said miserably. "I already know I can't stay alive - even when this is over..."

"Why is that?" Merianna asked, stopping in front of her.

"B-Because... when everyone knows what I am, I..."

"What you are, Piri," Merianna said softly, "is my best friend."

Piria looked at her, looking shocked. Merianna knelt in front of her. "And you will remain my friend after this is over," Merianna continued. "And everyone will know everything you did to protect me. They will know that you are the hero of their queen." She smiled, placing a hand on Piria's teary cheek.

Piria let out a choked sob, and Merianna held her close. "I'm sorry..." she apologized again. "I'm so sorry, Meri..."

"It's okay," Merianna said softly.

When Piria calmed down, the two looked at each other. "Do you remember when I thanked you in the woods?" Piria asked.

"Yes," Merianna answered.

"It was for... for making me feel like this again," she said. "For reminding me what I was fighting for. For making me love again."

"Then I should thank you, too," Merianna smiled. "As you did the same for me."

Everyone jumped at the sudden loud crash. Footsteps were running, coming near. Many of them. "Think you two can continue your sobbing mess later?" Lyssa asked. "We must run again."

Piria and Merianna stood. "I-I have an idea," Piria said, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "But we have to go into the forbidden woods... to... to my home... my real home," she said. "If you trust-"

"I trust you, Piri," Merianna said. Piria smiled, a heartfelt smile, and led the way.

 

They ran down the corridors, and made their way out of the castle. They stayed close together, avoiding being seen by the Dareka, few of them fighting with Ainsir's knights. They raced to the unguarded forbidden woods, and were once again surrounded by the eerie, lifeless trees. They continued to follow Piria, who raced through the woods. Merianna came to a realization then. She thought of before, about how well Piria knew these woods. Because these dead, terrifying woods were where she came from. They had always been her home. And every cruel, bloodthirsty creature she had already fought before. Because living in these woods all her life had been a struggle. A fight to survive. _I have been trained constantly all my life._ The words of every single Dareka. Because their fight began the moment they were born. As children, they are already struggling to survive. They have to fight to live their life. Because this is the only place they can live. The place all creatures of darkness live. The only home they can ever know. They have to fight to live here, because if they leave, they will be killed on sight.

With this realization, tears came to Merianna's eyes. _Fighting is all I ever knew. So I could never dream of anything else._ Fighting should not be all anyone ever knows. With that thought, everyone came to a stop. Three Dareka stepped out from behind the trees. Merianna stared into their hateful crimson eyes, with that thought. The Dareka were fighting to change their lives. Fighting to get out of these woods. Fighting to not be creatures of darkness.

"Where might you be going?" one of them smirked. "Bringing the Queens home for us, little Piro?"

Piria readied her sword, as did Rienna and Merianna. One of the Dareka chuckled. "Been teaching them to fight?" he asked. "Let's see what they can do."

But before the three could attack them, they were attacked from behind. Piria, Merianna, Rienna and Lyssa watched as they uselessly tried to fight another man, who in only seconds, snapped their necks, killing them instantly. When they were all dead, the man then looked at them, and Piria grinned. "Doran!" she ran to him, and he pulled her into an embrace.

"You are okay!" he said, looking relieved.

He then looked to the other three. He was a very tall, muscular man dressed in gray, pants and a shirt with short, torn sleeves. He had short black hair, dark skin and crimson eyes. A Dareka. "This is Doran," Piria said. "He's like family to me."

"It is nice to meet you," Merianna gave a bow, as did Rienna. "Thank you for saving us," Merianna told him.

Doran looked at Piria. "They're my friends," she said.

"You have protected her well enough for her to accept who you are," he said, his eyes and tone showing admiration.

"Piri has become one of my dearest friends," Merianna said. "And I accept any friends of hers."

"As do I," said Rienna.

"I am proud," he said. "And the kingdom? Ainsir?"

"It wasn't looking too good," Piria said.

"If you need assistance, I will fight by your side," he said.

"Thank you," Piria said gratefully.

"Come, we shall try and gather the others," he led the way.

They followed him down a path. Merianna noticed they were following the trees that had red cloth wrapped around them. When seeing what was ahead, shock came over Merianna. This part of the woods looked a bit different. Down the path were many small houses. There were shop stands, and little gardens. And people. Crimson eyed people. Talking and laughing with each other, small children running around and sword fighting with sticks, laughing with each other. They were forced to live out here, and had made it the very best they could. It was a little village, in the forbidden woods. And it wasn't dark at all.

They all stopped what they were doing when seeing Doran and Piria. A clear stunned shock came over them when seeing Merianna and Rienna. "Everyone," Doran spoke loudly, "The queens of the kingdoms, Ainsir and Diramir," he nodded to them. "There is war happening in the kingdom of Ainsir, as you know. The plan to take over has begun. But we, who spoke against that, have our chance to act."

"Please," Piria spoke loudly. "You all know that I snuck into the castle to protect Queen Merianna," she said. "She is a kind-hearted and loving person... she has become my best friend. And she does not deserve to die."

A woman stepped forward. "She knows what you are?" she looked at Piria's eyes.

"I do," said Merianna. "She is a Dareka. And I still love her with all my heart. I always will. And when this is over, I give you all my promise... that everything will change. You are not creatures of darkness," she said. "And you will not be treated as such."

Piria gave her a smile, and then looked back at the village. "You don't have to fight," she said. "But anyone that is willing, that wants to help us, please, come to Ainsir."

To Merianna's surprise, many stepped forward and came their way. "I can enchant your eyes," said Lyssa. "That way the knights will not attempt to harm you."

"We do not have enough time," said Doran. "Many more will die if we do not hurry."

"Thank you," Merianna bowed to all of them.

"Let's go back to the kingdom," Piria said. "We'll do what we can."

"I will gather everyone here, and then we will follow," Doran said. Piria nodded.

 

They were running as fast as they could, but then were forced to come to a stop. Many Dareka had stepped out from behind the trees, and were now surrounding them, about ten of them. Panic washed over Merianna. They would never be able to fight through them. They attacked, and Piria slashed with her sword. Merianna and Rienna backed away, standing close together. Lyssa attempted to use her magic, but one of the Dareka saw this, and he clutched her by the throat.

"Lyssa!" Piria screamed. She tried to run to her, but a Dareka grabbed a hand full of her hair, pulling her back. " _Lyssa_!" she gasped.

Then the Dareka let her go, and everyone was shocked to see that his eyes were filled with blood, running down his cheeks like tears. They were even more shocked to see Senka, coming their way. "What are you doing, witch?!" one of the Dareka yelled. "You said you were helping us!"

"I am a liar," she said, and when her purple eyes stopped on him, he too began to bleed from the eyes, as did the rest of them.

All of the Dareka fell to the ground, their blood staining the dead leaves. Piria ran to Lyssa, putting her hands on her shoulders, relieved to see she was okay. "Th-Thank you..." Merianna broke the silence.

"You better hurry," she said. "Your kingdom is falling as we speak."

Merianna nodded, and the four of them ran again. "That was kind of her," Rienna said.

"She has her moments," Lyssa said, rubbing her throat. "Also, we need to run faster."

"What's wrong?" Merianna asked.

"I feel the Lidar beginning to surround us," she said.

"What are they?"

"True creatures of darkness," she said. As she said that, horror came over Merianna to see that everything was beginning to turn black. The leaves, the trees, the dirt. It was all turning black, rotting and falling apart. "That is about to happen to us," Lyssa said, and everyone struggled to run faster.

"We'll never make it!" there was panic in Piria's voice. And as everything began to turn dark, it turned light again just as fast. And ahead, they saw a cloaked figure, holding a lantern, lighting their way.

They ran to him, and stopped near him. They tried to catch their breath. "Th-Thank you... again..." Merianna panted. "You have... saved us twice now..."

"The kingdoms are nothing without you," he said.

"I would like to repay you when this is over," she said.

"No need," he said, and everyone watched, surprised, as he pulled his hood back. His flesh was an odd grayish color, his face bony. It made his crimson eyes shine brighter. "I am but a wandering ghost," he said, and then started away.

"Thank you again," Merianna called, "sir, um..."

"Stian," he said, and disappeared into the darkness. They all looked around at each other in surprise.

"Stian is the wandering guide..." Rienna said, looking stunned.

"Should have figured..." Lyssa shrugged.

 

They rushed back to the city, where battles were still going on. Merianna was relieved to see frightened faces of families in the windows of each house they passed. They were safe, away from the fights. Her heart was broken, however, to see some of the houses had been broken into, bloodied corpses scattered around.

A Dareka shouted, and charged at Rienna, the nearest to him. Before he could reach her, his head fell from his body, which then fell to the ground. Everyone stared, both startled and disturbed, and then looked to the one who neared them, giggling wildly. Israna held another sharp circle blade in her hands, blood running and dripping from her palms. "At your service, my Queen," she grinned at Rienna.

"Thank you for the help, Israna," Rienna grinned back at her.

"Watch out, Meri!" Piria said, stepping in front of her as a Dareka charged and swung a sword. Piria closed her eyes, apparently frozen in shock, but the sword did not hit her. She opened her eyes.

The Dareka in front of her had been stabbed, and he fell to the ground when the sword was pulled out of him. Aretta smiled at them. "All right?"

"Y-Yeah," Piria nodded. "Thank you."

Doran caught up with them and came to a stop next to Piria. All of the Dareka that had followed him began fighting with their own kind. It was a strange, frightening thing to see, Merianna thought. All this fighting was. "Aretta?" Doran asked.

"Doran," she smiled, and embraced him.

Merianna looked from him to Aretta. "You... know each other?"

"Yes, my Queen," Aretta said. "Since we are in the open..."

Merianna watched, stunned in shock, as Aretta placed a hand over her eyes. When her hand came down, her eyes were crimson. "You're a Dareka, too..." she whispered.

"She is my sister," Doran said.

Piria turned to her. "Aretta came here to watch over you, too, Meri," she said. "She wanted to make sure the other Dareka didn't hurt you."

"Aretta..." Merianna stared.

Aretta smiled apologetically. "I would never wish harm upon you. Working at the castle, I came to care for you, Merianna. I hope that this does not change anything. I am sorry."

"Of course it doesn't," Merianna said. She held her arms out, and she and Aretta shared an embrace. "Thank you," Merianna said. "Thank you for everything, Aretta."

There were several gasps. They looked to the knights that stopped near them, who were startled by Piria, Aretta and Doran's eyes. "It's okay!" Merianna told them. "They are with us! More good Dareka are fighting with us too, so please do not hurt them!"

They looked quite confused, but nodded at their Queen's order. "We will assist them," Aretta said. "Please get to safety, my Queen."

"Please be careful yourself," Merianna squeezed her hand.

"Do not worry about us," she said, and looked at Doran.

"They're two of the strongest Dareka around," Piria smiled at them.

"I am very glad to know," Merianna smiled. "We will see you two again," she said before they ran.

 

The four of them rushed back into the castle. The bodies of Dareka and knights and guards lay upon the floor down the corridors. Piria, who was leading the way, stopped suddenly. "What is it?" Merianna asked.

"I have to tell you something," Piria said. She turned to her. "And I am sorry."

Merianna stared. "What is it, Piri?"

Israna began to giggle excitedly. "I am happy I did not miss _this_ reaction!"

"What is going on?" Merianna asked. "Tell me, Piri."

"The one who came up with this whole plan... The one Dareka who led all the others to come here and start this war..." Piria said.

Merianna stared. Piria looked to be struggling with her words. "Merianna!" Aldo called, rushing down the corridor. "Merianna!"

"Aldo?" she stepped forward, but Piria grabbed her by the arm. "Don't, Meri!"

Merianna looked at her, startled. "W-What?" she asked. "Aldo? That's impossible-"

Everyone was then stunned at Aldo's groan. The tip of a sword stuck out of his chest. It was pulled out, and Aldo fell to the floor. The one standing behind Aldo, blooded sword in hand, was Serkan, his eyes crimson.


	22. The Final Fight

" _Aldo_!" Merianna screamed, causing Piria’s blood to run cold at the sound. Meri ran to him. Piria and Rienna ran after her. Merianna fell to her knees, lifting him and resting his head on her lap. "Merianna..." his fading eyes stared up at her.

"It's okay," she whispered, squeezing his hand. "It will be fine, Aldo... We'll fix it..." Piria hoped that Meri knew that was impossible. Aldo's blood was everywhere. All over Meri's hands, her dress, the floor.

"You look lovely today," Aldo said quietly. "I assume you will be going out with Rienna..." Merianna's tears fell upon his pale cheek as she stared down at him. "Do not cry," he said. "Remember to stay with Piria if you go out... she will protect you... always stay with Piria..."

His eyes shifted to Piria. "Oh..." he said. "Piria... your eyes..." His voice trailed off, and he was still.

Merianna stared down at him, and sobbed quietly. Rienna knelt next to her, a hand on her shoulder. "Why, Serkan?" Merianna's voice broke.

"You know why, Merianna," he answered.

"You lied to me, too..." she sobbed. "You're a Dareka, too, Serkan... You're a Dareka, too..."

Piria swallowed the disgusting taste back down before it could come up. Listening to this would forever be the most painful thing she had to go through in her entire life. She knew that it would be the same for Meri, too.

" _Traitor bastard_!"

Everyone turned their heads, seeing an enraged Kastof. He charged at Serkan, and their swords clashed. Everyone watched. Kastof was stronger than Serkan, but Serkan was faster than him. "Get out of here, Merianna!" Kastof yelled.

But Merianna looked stunned in shock, and did not move. Kastof was already battered, bruised and bleeding from many fights with Dareka throughout the day. He was panting as he fought Serkan. And just when Piria thought that he was too wounded to fight, her eyes widened when Serkan's sword pierced Kastof's chest.

Rienna whimpered and clutched Merianna's shoulder. "You've killed Dareka," Merianna whispered, looking so lost and far away, probably in shock at the sight. "You've done so much to help me..."

"The Dareka I killed betrayed the plan," Serkan said, wiping Kastof's blood from his blade. "They almost gave us away. They had to die." His words made her cry harder. "I only fight for what I want, as all of us do," he said. "I am only sorry that what I want, what many of us want, must mean your death."

"Shut up, you bastard," Piria's voice shook, her hands clenched into tight fists. "You're not sorry for anything."

"I am," he said softly. "In these years, Merianna, I have come to love you..."

Merianna looked at him. He stared at her sadly. "But I cannot stop just for that."

"Of course you can't!" Piria yelled, making everyone jump. "Because love isn't enough for you! You're selfish and pathetic and _no one is ever enough for you_!"

Serkan only stared at her. "I hate you," Merianna said quietly. "Serkan, I hate you... you killed Aldo and Kastof and I hate you more than anything." She trembled, holding Aldo tighter in her arms and finally looking away from Kastof's pale, lifeless face.

"You hate me so, Merianna," Serkan said thoughtfully, "yet you align yourself with my own family."

"Piria may be Dareka, but she is nothing like you," Merianna said.

"She is more like me than you know," he said. "We share blood. I trained her all her life."

Merianna stared, and then looked at Piria. " _What_?"

"When I said that my brother was dead, it meant that he was dead to me," Piria said. "But unfortunately, he still walks." She pointed her sword at Serkan, "but I'll fix that."

"I taught you all that you know, Piroska," Serkan said. "You cannot use it against me."

"Don't give yourself all the credit," she said. "I got me where I am. Not you." She ran at him, and as their swords clashed, it brought the memory back to Piria’s mind. The memory of when all this began.

 

" _Serkan_!" she called, running to him. "Serkan, wait!" He turned around, and his younger sister stopped in front of him, panting to catch her breath. "Please..." she said breathlessly. "Please, don't go."

She had been against it the moment it was mentioned. King Aldric of Ainsir had paid them a visit. Here, in the forbidden woods. The king announced that he would like to strike a deal with the Dareka. Aldric did not only want Ainsir, but he wanted control of the neighbor kingdom, Diramir. He had had the king of Diramir assassinated one year ago, but it had not all gone as he wished. The king's daughter, Rienna, was much more capable and powerful than he ever could have imagined, he said. He had known her since she was a child, but what she grew up to be amazed him. She had built an incredibly powerful army of thousands. And he needed help because of this.

So he offered his daughter, one of royal blood. If he had all powerful Dareka on his side, Rienna's knights could not stop them.

Serkan accepted his offer immediately. And since then, Serkan had been building an army of his own. He and the Dareka that had become his followers would join the knights of Ainsir, though slowly. Serkan had found a witch, who agreed enchant the color of all of their eyes for apparently nothing in return. They would join the castle in secret, and at king Aldric's side, they would soon be in power again. They wouldn't live in these woods any longer. They would be free.

The man next to Serkan, Erdor, sighed. "Again, Piroska?"

"This is insane, Serkan," she said desperately. "Please-"

"We are leaving now, Piroska," he said.

"Please..." she whispered, staring into his now dark brown eyes. He stared into her crimson ones.

"I do this for you, Piroska," he said. "So we do not have to suffer. So we do not have to live out here. So we will have freedom."

"This isn't the way to do it!" she said. "Not by joining some tyrant of a king that would kill his own daughter. People will hate us even more!"

" _So_?" Erdor asked.

Piria glared at him. He wasn’t good at fighting, at all. He never cared to train. And he was clumsy. But for some reason, Serkan was fond of him. And Erdor always acted tough in Serkan’s presence. "So you're gonna start a war with _him_ by your side? He's pathetic," Piria said. "That's a lost war, for sure."

Erdor clenched his hands. "I will kill you-"

Serkan held his arm out to prevent him taking a step near Piria. "Please," Piria pleaded once more. "Don't make it worse for us!"

"I do not care if they hate us!" he yelled, and she winced. "They will _always_ hate us! That will never change!"

"So you'll live in the kingdoms among them, making them live in fear of you?" she asked. "How can you be such a complete idiot, Serkan?!"

"Get away from me," he demanded, and she gasped, stumbling backward as he struck her in the face. She placed a hand over her mouth, tasting the blood. "You will understand someday, Piroska," he said.

"I'll... never understand," she said, hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes. "This isn't the way to change things... it never will be..."

"There is no such thing as settling differences in peace," he said.

"You're all I have, Serkan," she whispered. "Please don't go... please don't leave me..."

"I will return for you, Piroska," he turned and started away. "And we will have freedom."

Erdor smirked at her. "Look at you..." he chuckled, eyeing her bloody lip and teary eyes. "Now who's the pathetic one, you little bitch." He turned away and followed Serkan.

Piria's head and chest were throbbing. A rage came over her. "If you go, you are dead to me!" she screamed.

Serkan stopped, surprised. Erdor looked at him a little worriedly. He probably knew those words would strike Serkan. "I must," was all that Serkan said.

He started walking again, but stopped once more at his sister's voice. "I mean it, Serkan!" she yelled. "Everything about you will be dead to me!"

He turned to face her again. She was glaring at him. "I am going, Piroska."

She took off the armlet that was on her upper arm. She tossed it into the dirt at his feet. The golden armlet with sparkling rubies had been his gift to her many years ago, and for all those years, she had cherished it. "Then you're dead," her words were cold and harsh.

She walked away from them. And she was heartbroken.

 

She walked for a while, and then stopped and looked back. She could see Serkan and Erdor in the distance, walking away, to Ainsir. She fell to her knees. She was alone. "Please don't go, Serkan..." she sobbed quietly, though he was already gone. "Please don't leave me all alone..."

As she cried, she soon was not alone anymore. Gathering around her were other creatures of the forbidden woods. Gray skin, long nails, sharp teeth... And she did not have the energy to fight. Or even move. Or live. Still sobbing quietly, she closed her eyes, and awaited the pain, the death, to come.

But it never did. She jumped, startled, as someone had come, fighting off all the creatures. She stared, stunned, as he killed some of them in an instant. This scared all the others away.

He looked at her then. "What are you doing, Piroska?" he went to her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Serkan left, Doran..." she said. "He went to Ainsir..."

He looked at her sadly. He put his arms around her. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry, Piroska... but you are not alone. Please don't give up."

She rested her head on his chest. "He'll make everything worse..." she said. "So much worse..."

"I know," Doran said.

There came a silence. "I'll stop him," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

She looked at Doran. "I'll stop him. I'll stop all of them. His whole goddamn army."

"Piroska..."

"Help me, Doran," she said. "I already know how to fight, but help me get better. He's going to sneak everyone working with him into Ainsir as knights and train them before he acts, so we have time. Please, Doran. I can't let him make it worse for all of us," she said. "We'll all be hunted. We'll all be killed. And not just us. Those people in the kingdoms."

"You're right," Doran said softly.

"Will you help me?"

"Yes, Piroska. I will."

 

Merianna gently laid Aldo's head on the floor and stood, she and Rienna watching the battle that began. Piria's attacks were incredibly fierce, in a way that surprised her herself. It was startling. It had to be the anger, she thought. Serkan could not hide his own surprise, which filled her with pride, and kept himself shielded by his sword, backing away from her. He then took a chance, quickly striking her sword with his own, causing her to stumble backward, his strength much greater than hers.

There was rushing footsteps. Knights of Ainsir rushed toward them, along with Doran, Aretta and few other Dareka. "My Queen, you are safe," Aretta sighed in relief.

"I am glad to see all of you are, also," Merianna said. "Piri... she..."

"I got this!" Piria called upon hearing Merianna’s worry.

Serkan chuckled, seeing that she was obviously becoming tired. "You have no chance," he said. "But do not worry, Piroska, I will not kill you..."

He struck her hard, and she gasped, her sword struck from her grip, sliding across the floor. She cried out when his sword struck her in the shoulder. Merianna covered her mouth with her hands, looking terrified. Serkan laughed. "When we have order, you will come to see our ways..." he said. "You will."

"I'll die before I see your ways!" she glared furiously, hand over her throbbing, bloody shoulder. It sent waves of pain through her body, and her legs began to tremble. But she could not fall. She would not fall.

He smiled at her. Then his attention turned to Merianna when she picked up Piria's fallen sword. "Really, Queen Merianna?" he started toward her. "Will you fight me now?" Merianna only stared, and he stopped near her. "Will they help you?" he eyed the other Dareka.

"There are more of us than you, Serkan," Doran told him. "You have lost."

"It is all over now," Aretta said.

"Not yet," he said. "As long as I am alive, I have not lost."

"No," Merianna said. "You've lost."

She tossed the sword, and it was caught by Piria, who was standing behind Serkan. At the exact moment Serkan turned to face her, he gasped as Piria plunged the sword into his stomach.

Serkan's sword clanked to the floor. He stared into the eyes of his sister, and she into his. "You've lost," Piria said softly.

Serkan stared in shock. He grabbed her wounded shoulder, and she gasped in pain, letting go of the sword. He shoved her away and she stumbled backward. Breathing looked to be painful for him. "You've won..." he whispered, still staring at his sister in shock. Piria said nothing, only staring at him in surprise herself.

"Congratulations, Piroska..." he said. He put his trembling hand on the sword handle, about to pull it out.

" _Wait_ ," Piria's voice shook as she was hit with a wave of panic. "W-Wait, Serkan, you could still-"

"Live?" he asked. "I refuse to live, Piroska. You've won."

"W-Wait! You can-"

"I will not live in a prison cell," he said. "I will die having fought my battle."

Piria winced as he pulled the sword out and blood flooded through his wound. He dropped the sword to the floor and fell. Piria ran to him, falling at her knees by his side. " _You don't have to die_!" she cried, putting her hand over the wound.

"S-Stop being so damn s-soft, Piroska," he managed to glare at her. "We f-fought... and you beat m-me... you won..." Tears ran down her cheeks, and Serkan's expression softened then. "I am proud of you," he said. "You fought for the way y-you believe is r-right, Piro..." He placed one of his blood covered hands upon hers. "I-It goes your way now..." he said. "I only h-hope it gets you out of those damned woods..."

As he took in one last shuddering breath, Piria was blinded by tears. Her breath hitched and she covered her mouth with her hand. Lyssa knelt next to her, and put her arms around her. Piria leaned close to her as she sobbed for her brother.


	23. We Are One

The next few days were filled with silence. Days of grieving for all that were lost. Piria remained in the castle, though it was awkward. She and Merianna had not spoken a word to each other for three days. Rienna had returned to Diramir, and Piria wondered if she should still be here. She had the thought of returning home, too, but did not want Meri to be all alone. She had suffered painful losses in Aldo, who was a father to her, and Kastof, and Serkan, who she had loved and thought of as her brother, and he had betrayed her.

All of the fallen had been laid to rest. The knights, the Dareka, Kastof, Aldo, and Serkan. The people of the kingdom were slowly getting their lives back together.

And today, Rienna would be returning to support Meri in a speech she was to give. And after her speech, Piria thought about going home. She did not feel Meri still wanted her. After the lies and the shock, she understood. She just could not spend another day of them not speaking.

She looked at Lyssa when she came into the room. She smiled, but Piria only looked away. She didn’t even have the energy to fake a smile. Lyssa stopped next to her. "How is your shoulder?"

"Fine," Piria replied. Lyssa kept staring at her, and Piria glanced at her. "Weren't you leaving or something?" she asked, annoyed.

"Were you?" Lyssa asked. Piria rolled her eyes, folding her arms together tighter across her chest and wincing at the pain that brought to her shoulder. "I have come to the decision that I would like to be where you are."

"What?" Piria looked at her.

"If you want me to."

"I..." Piria stared in surprise. "Y-Yeah, I..."

"So, when you make that decision, do keep me informed."

"But... why...?" Piria asked. Lyssa said nothing, only smiled. She leaned close and kissed Piria on the forehead, and Piria felt heat rush to her cheeks. Lyssa smiled at her, bringing a warm flutter to Piria’s chest.

 

Rienna arrived at noon, and outside the castle was full of people awaiting the Queen's speech. Piria was looking down at them from the throne room window. "How are you doing, Piria?" came Rienna's voice from behind.

She shrugged. "Fine."

"I thought we learned honesty?"

Piria sighed. Rienna stopped next to her, smiling. "I'm just tired," Piria replied. Tired in both strength and mind. "After this, I'll probably go home... or somewhere." She had no idea where home was anymore.

"Oh?"

"It doesn't feel like I belong here anymore."

"You do."

They both looked to Meri, who was standing in the doorway. She went to them. "You belong here, Piri. Always," she said. "I am sorry if I have made you feel different these past days. But I feel the same about you. In you, I found a sister. I love you."

Piria felt a warm flutter in her chest. But she also felt pain. "Dareka tried to kill you, Meri," she said softly, almost a whisper. "They invaded the kingdom. They killed your people." She turned her head, unable to keep looking Meri in the eye. "In the end, I'm still one of them. I'm still one of the monsters, no matter how much I try not to be."

"No," Merianna said, and Piria looked at her. "You are proof that Dareka are not monsters." With a gentle smile, she continued. "You may return to the woods if you wanted, of course. But I want us to stay close. I always want us close."

Piria stared for a moment, Meri's face becoming a blur as tears stung in her eyes. "W-We will be, if you want us to," she said. "I promise."

"Then you need never return to those woods again."

They smiled at each other, and then embraced. When they let each other go, Meri looked at Rienna. "And that will go for you, too," she said. "I love you, Rienna."

"But of course," Rienna chuckled. The two leaned close, and shared a kiss. Piria looked away awkwardly, but smiled, feeling happy for them. They could finally be together, she hoped.

 

When it was time for the speech, they followed Merianna. Merianna stood upon the balcony, looking down at everyone gathered. Piria stood at one side of her, and Rienna at her other. Among the crowd was Israna, grinning somewhat evilly under the hood of her cloak, and Lyssa, her pink eyes staring up at Piria, a smirk on her lips. Piria felt her cheeks become hot when looking at her. There was even Senka, arms folded and looking up at them with an expression of boredom. Doran and Aretta, among many other Dareka were there, speaking with others of the kingdom. Piria could not help grinning at them, how they were actually getting along.

"It started with the death of King Aldric, my father," Merianna began, and the chatter quieted down into silence. "We were at war with Diramir, and Queen Rienna. And also the Dareka, who threatened my life with their plan to get back in power."

Everyone stared up at her, and she continued. "I discovered my father had struck a deal with the Dareka. He was going to willingly give me to them, and let them come to power, he was to rule cruelly with them. But Rienna put a stop to that. She saved my life, she saved all of us."

There was clapping, and Merianna continued. "It was then discovered that the Dareka were hiding in our sight, right here in Ainsir. Their leader was our most trusted, Sir Serkan. Serkan was whom King Aldric had struck the deal with. He pretended to be our ally, sneaking Dareka that had his mindset into the kingdom. But luckily, another Dareka had gotten into the kingdom in the same way, with a plan to stop Serkan. My servant, my guard, my friend, Piria."

Piria looked down as all eyes were on her. "Piri protected me fiercely, and I owe my life to her. With the help of other Dareka, her friends and family," Merianna held a hand to the crowd, in Aretta and Doran's direction, "and also with the help of witches," she pointed in Lyssa's direction, "we beat them, and we won."

There came more clapping, smiling faces looking at Aretta, Doran and the other Dareka. "With all of that said, I would like to announce that Ainsir and Diramir are once again allies," Merianna said. "They are one, joined together, as me and Rienna are." She took Rienna's hand.

"And I would like all of us to remember, those that we called creatures of darkness, the Dareka, and the witches, all of whom we forced into hiding," Merianna said, "those creatures of darkness fought alongside us, they helped us, and they saved us. Those creatures of darkness led us to victory. They are our allies. They shone the brightest. It may take us some time to get used to, as we all think differently, but no longer will they live in hiding, and no longer will we fear them, or hate them, for we and them are the same. We may have our differences, but it is time we stopped fearing and hating those that are different than us. We never should have to begin with. That ignorance dies today. The Dareka, and the witches, are now _free_."

There came cheering and clapping, and Piria and Merianna looked at each other. "We will live among each other," Merianna said, and Piria felt tears in her eyes. "And together, we will all shine bright. Because from this day forward, we all are one."


	24. Special: The Brightest Of The Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter, telling of Piria and Lyssa's meeting.

_I wonder how different it is_ , she thought. She stared down while she walked, at the dead brown leaves that lay in the dirt. That was the one thought she had. Because she couldn't really imagine it. She had never even had a glance at the kingdoms. So all she could wonder was how different it would be. These woods, the forbidden woods, were all she knew. She knew that towns and cities, that everything else, was different. Much different than these woods. And that scared her. Because she didn't know anything about any of that, and she did not know what to expect.

She looked up when hearing a sound. A small, gray skinned creature with sharp nails and teeth was eating. Gruesomely, she supposed, but she was used to such a sight. She had seen the sight before her all her life. The creature was standing over a creature with brown fur, that was now matted with blood, its fangs showing, its mouth frozen open in death. She heard things like this disgusted everyone else. Sure, it was disgusting, but it was just how things were. It was how these creatures lived. She didn't think they were evil because of that. Even as the gray skinned creature turned to her, and screeched, she didn't think of it as evil. It was just doing as it always did. And as she pulled her dagger from her belt, she was just doing what she did. Fighting to stay alive.

It ran at her, screeching loudly, and she remained still, handle of the dagger clutched in her hand. Its nails grabbed onto her, into her shoulders, but that was all that it did. She stared into its black eyes, wide and frozen. And then she pulled the dagger out of its stomach, and herself out of its grip, and it fell into the dirt, staining it red. She wiped the blood from her dagger and continued walking.

She wondered if she really was evil. That's what everyone thought. Her kind had been banished to these woods because they were seen as evil. _Dark_. But these woods were already a home to so many others, the creature she had just killed being one of them. It had just been defending itself from her, because it saw her as a threat. Her kind, the Dareka, had been living among them in these woods for many, many years now, but these woods would never actually be theirs. The Dareka just didn't have anywhere else to go.

While she walked, she realized that the screech had brought along many of those creatures. They peered at her from behind the trees. Finally she sensed them, and she stopped. She looked around at all of them. "Great..." she muttered under her breath. She could not fight them all. Her eyes darted around, and then she went for it. She ran.

They chased her. She could hear all of them behind her, more than ten of them, running as fast as they could. She gasped, feeling one of them scratch the back of her leg. She kept running, feeling the warm blood run down to her ankle. She had no idea what to do. She had been in this kind of situation before, but never _alone_. This time she was alone, completely alone. And she was terrified.

And then, ahead, she saw someone. A woman was standing on a dirt path, motioning her to come. She did, and the woman turned and started down the path, and she followed.

At the end of the path the woman stopped, and she stopped next to her, panting and struggling to catch her breath. She watched, frightened, as the creatures caught up to them. But they did not come. She watched, astonished, as they all backed away, leaving them.

Moments passed, and finally she caught her breath. She finally took in her surroundings. All around her was beautiful, and nothing like the rest of the woods. The trees were tall, their leaves green and alive. There were many bushes of flowers, in shades of purple and pink, and a little white house. "...Where..." she whispered, "where are we...?"

The woman turned to face her. She was a short, slender woman, with pale skin and odd eyes that were the color pink. Her black hair reached to her shoulders. She was dressed in a long sleeved white corset dress that reached a little past her knees, frills at the ends, and white boots. Around her shoulders was a shawl of soft pink, and around her neck were few vial necklaces of pink and purple. 

"My name is Lyssa," she said, a smile coming upon her pale lips. "And this is my home."  
Lyssa stared at the other woman's confused face. "What is your name?"

"Oh, uh," she blinked, nervous. "Piria."

"... _Really_?"

Lyssa's pink eyes stared intently, making Piria even more nervous. "...Piroska," she said quietly. "But I want to go by Piria now."

"I see," Lyssa said, looking at her curiously. Piria was very short and thin, her skin very pale from never seeing much light. She had ginger hair that was braided, over her shoulder, and crimson eyes, the eyes of a Dareka. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress that ended at her knees, old black boots, and a black cloak.

"You're a witch," Piria said.

"And you're a Dareka."

"Y-Yeah," Piria rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"...And you're _cute_ ," Lyssa added with a smirk, to Piria's surprise. She chuckled at the Dareka's expression.

"S-So," Piria quickly tried to change the subject, "they can't... come here?"

"No," Lyssa replied. "This area of the woods is enchanted, by me. It is the only way to live peacefully. I have a guard up against all creatures of the woods, except for witches, Dareka, and though rarely seen, humans."

"It's so nice..." Piria said, looking around.

"Come inside," Lyssa said, passing her.

"Huh?" Piria asked. "R-Really?"

"Yes."

Piria followed her into the house. The house was very small. There were white candles all around the shelves, among few pink candles, burning with a strange pink flame. Many bookshelves, and pink and purple flowers. It smelled lovely inside.

Piria jumped in surprise when feeling a warm, wet cloth sting the back of her leg. " _Ahh_ ," she winced, taking a step away. She looked to see Lyssa kneeling next to her, cleaning the cuts.

"Keep still," Lyssa instructed, the cloth touching the open cuts again, making Piria wince again.

"It _hurts_ ," she whined, still unable to keep still.

Lyssa looked at her, amused. "You are a Dareka that lives their life in a fight, and the cleaning of a few scratches hurts?"

" _Mmhmm_ ," she nodded, closing her eyes as the cloth touched her once again. She kept still this time, and whimpered. Lyssa chuckled.

"Th-Thanks..." Piria said shakily when the horror had ended, and her leg was bandaged.

Lyssa stood, going to the table. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Piria asked.

"That Dareka are invading Ainsir?"

Piria felt a sting in her chest. "Yeah..." she answered quietly.

"I hear my sister changed their eye color so they will not be noticed."

"Your sister?"

"Her name is Senka," Lyssa said. "We are not friends."

She looked at Piria expectantly. "...I-I'm not with them," she said quickly, "the Dareka that are doing that..." Lyssa said nothing, looking back to the herbs on the table. "...My brother's their leader," Piria said.

Lyssa looked at her again. Piria looked down. "He joined the king, Aldric, two years ago now, I think... A few months ago, Aldric was murdered by the queen of Diramir, and I was hoping my brother would give up his plan, but... he's not." Lyssa said nothing, and Piria continued. "...So I'm gonna stick to my plan, too."

"And what is your plan?" Lyssa asked.

"To stop him."

Lyssa stared at her, amused. "How will you do that?"

Piria shrugged. "I really don't know," she said, somewhat miserably. "I've been trained harder these past years, and I think I'm ready, but I don't know how to _get_ there... just that I have to soon. Really soon. I think my brother almost has all the warriors he needs to act."

Lyssa looked away again. "They are searching for a servant for the queen," she said. "A servant that also comes with the skills of a warrior, to be her guard. To protect her from knights of Diramir, and Dareka." Lyssa looked at her, and smirked. "Why don't you try out?"

"That... that would be perfect..." Piria said. "I just... just need to..."

Lyssa stopped in front of her. She smiled, and placed her hands over Piria's eyes. "W-What are you-" Piria froze as Lyssa whispered words she did not understand. Piria was light-headed for a moment. And then Lyssa moved her hands, down Piria's cheeks, and neck, stopping on her shoulders. 

"...And now you may freely walk the kingdom."

"...What?" Piria asked quietly. Lyssa took one of her hands, leading her to a mirror that hung on the wall. Piria was surprised when she looked at her reflection. Her eyes were no longer crimson, but dark brown. "... _That's amazing_..." she whispered.

"You may undo the enchantment whenever you wish," Lyssa said. "Just place your hand over them, and think of what they truly are."

Piria looked at her. "Thank you... thank you so much..." Lyssa smiled. "What can I do to repay you?" Piria asked.

"Prevent the war that is to come," Lyssa said. "We truly do not need another."

Piria nodded. "I'll try my best."

Lyssa went to one of the shelves, and opened it. "I have a feeling you will succeed," she said. "Every feeling I feel from you is a good one. You have a very kind heart."

"I think you do, too," said Piria. "I mean, I don't have magic to really feel that, but... what I do feel."

"Those sort of feelings are magic," Lyssa chuckled. "We all have a bit of magic in ourselves. Some just choose not to believe it." She took something out of the shelf and closed it. 

"I'm really glad I ran into you," Piria said. "I felt so lost. I didn't know how to get to Ainsir."

"I know," said Lyssa. "I felt that, too. Hopelessness. So I followed it, and there you were." She stopped in front of Piria, and Piria looked at what she was holding. A silver necklace, with something that looked like some sort of star hanging from it. "Wear this, if you would like," Lyssa said. "It shall keep you safe."

Piria nodded. Lyssa put the necklace around her neck. "Thanks..." Piria smiled, looking at the star symbol. "...I just hope I can do it."

"You can," Lyssa said. "Just believe that."

"I'll try," Piria said. Though that would be difficult. She was not always confident in herself. "I just have to get the job... and then protect the queen."

"And if you ever come to trouble, Piria," Lyssa said, "come to me. I will help you however I can."

"Thank you," Piria smiled, and it was heartfelt.

"I will wish all the luck for you," Lyssa said. "And no matter what happens, or how it ends, you will not go through it all alone, my friend."

Chest nearly bursting with warmth, Piria threw her arms around Lyssa in an embrace. Neither of them said anything, and they stayed that way for a while. When Piria let go, she looked at the witch. "S-Sorry," she said, looking down nervously. "...I've never been anyone's friend before. I got a little excited."

"Neither have I," said Lyssa. "Nor have I ever cared. But I am glad to call the _cutest_ Dareka the first." She smiled, and Piria felt her cheeks become hot. "You should be on your way now," Lyssa told her. "I believe they were choosing the queen's servant in only days."

Piria nodded, nervous. "Okay..."

"I will walk with you to the city."

Piria walked with Lyssa through the forbidden woods. And by Lyssa's side, the woods somehow did not seem as dark and dreary as they were. Piria could not stop looking at her, her new _friend_. She would not have been able to do this without her. She was very grateful for Lyssa's help, and she hoped someday she could repay her. For now, she would stick to her promise. Protect the queen, and prevent the war.

She found it amusing. If Piria were to succeed, the kingdoms would be saved by those they had banished. A witch and a Dareka. Neither were allowed to walk the kingdoms freely, they would be punished with death. And now the two of them would fight to protect those in that kingdom, who would see them both dead.

The two friends who were seen as creatures of darkness. Soon everyone would see just how bright they both were.


End file.
